The Princess I: Home
by Bamby0304
Summary: After being away from her family since the age of sixteen, Scarlett Teller has no other choice but to go back to Charming. With the need for protection and stability she turns to Samcro, who welcome her back with open arms. But the last thing she'd wanted was to be pulled back into the violence and drama of the club, or catch the eye of a certain mo hawk wearing member...
1. Home Sweet Home

**SPOV**

"Scarlett?" Jax's voice woke me from my sleep as he banged his fist on the door.

I had come to the club last night hoping Jax would be here. But no one was.

I found myself a spare room and just went to bed. I was too sore and tired to actually do anything else. After the emotional roller coaster I had been on the last few months- well years really- I needed the rest. But even though it was now the next night, I still felt as if I needed to sleep for hours more.

Now, as I walked to the door to unlock it, I wondered if coming back was a good idea. I knew that the moment Jax saw me, he'd want to know everything. Why I hadn't called or wrote for months now. Why I hadn't gone to find someone to let them know I was here. Why my cheek was bruised and lip was split.

But yet I still I opened the door, turning back to the bed and crawling under the blankets once more before he could see my face...

My brother, the big-bad-biker, stepped in, and stood by the bed. I sighed, before turning to face him, knowing that there was no point in hiding. I looked into his eyes, the same hazel eyes I had, seeing them blaze with anger as he looked at my bruised cheek and split lip.

"Where is he?"

It was funny that even though we hadn't seen each other in years, or spoken in quite some time, he was still the same over protective brother that would do _anything_ to help or protect me.

I shook my head. "No. He doesn't know I came back here Jax, I don't want him following me here."

But he just shook his head, sitting down on the bed next to me, reaching out to look at the damage my ex-boyfriend so kindly gave me. "Tell me where he is, Scar." the use of my nickname only he used, brought tears to my eyes.

I threw my arms around my brother's neck, sobbing against his cut. He relaxed then, most of the anger leaving him as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I remembered then why I had come home, after all these years. It was for this, my brother. The only person in the whole world who I trusted enough to let my walls crumble. He was my best friend.

Since I could remember we had always been close. Even over the years, as I stopped coming to visit, he had never been far from my thoughts. He'd cried the day he found out I was leaving Charming, he swore he'd never forgive our mum for making me go away. And not many people knew that even now, as the big-bad-biker, he was still that kind and caring brother.

"Jackson, I'm scared." I sobbed, my hands grasping on to his cut for life.

He just held me tighter, resting his cheek on my head. "You're home now. No one will touch you. You've got me, and the club." he reassured me.

 _The club_. I sighed with relief, pulling back as the thought of being home, at the club, settled in. Now that Jax was here, it really did feel like I was back and not just imagining it all.

Mum and dad had been weary with the idea of me- a little girl- being around the club while I was growing up; and when dad died, mum didn't change her mind. Then Clay and mum started dating and I had hoped that maybe he'd help her relax about it. But no matter how much I wanted to be apart of the life, it was never going to happen.

There were days when mum and Clay would let me come to the shop and I would just watch as the guys worked on cars and rode on their motorbikes. And I had loved every minute of it. I had come to love the members like they were uncles, and their kids were my best friends.

Tig and Chibs were my favourite. They always made me laugh, the funniest guys I've ever met. After them came Clay, seeing as he's my step dad, and Opie- he had a crush on me when me were younger, but I followed the rules and kept clear of dating a potential Son. Bobby, Piney, all the other guys. They were family.

Jax sighed, standing up. "Look, I'm heading over to the hospital. You wanna come?"

Alarm filled me as I looked him up and down, trying to see where he was hurt. "Hospital? Are you okay?"

He grinned, shaking his head. "I'm fine. I'm going to go see your nephew."

My worried face grew to a beaming smile. "I'm an Aunty?" Jax gave a short nod. I was up on my feet in an instant. "Let's go."

...

I pushed Jax playfully as the doors to the hospital lift. I laughed as he shook his head smiling. We had been joking around since we left my room. None of the other guys I really knew had been around so there was no time wasted. All I wanted was to see my baby nephew.

I noticed a brunette woman in a nurse's uniform standing by the counter. As I looked at her, I realized it was Tara, Jax's high school sweetheart and one of my old friends.

Jax, seeing me look at Tara, crept over to her before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned, at first her face was balnk, until her eyes landed on me.

"Oh my, God!" she pulled me into a hug. "Scarlett? I haven't seen you in years."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Life away from good ol' Charming." I stepped back, looking her up and down. "I see you've done good for yourself."

She nodded. "Yeah. But what about you, what have you been up to."

I opened my mouth to start, but shut it. I knew she had noticed my face, the way her eyes tried not to look at the purple shades. What was I supposed to say? I've been running around America trying to stay away from my psychotic ex-boyfriend who seems to find me where ever I go; so I finally came home where I hope he'd leave me alone. No, I couldn't tell _anyone_ that.

So I just shrugged. "Travelling." I nodded before gesturing to my face. "Got into a fight with a horse a few days ago. I studied to be a vet nurse, so I've been helping people with their pets for cheap while travelling the states."

Suddenly she had no problem looking at the bruise and split lip, which I didn't mind. "Wow, seems you've been doing good, too." she smiled, turning to Jax. "Your mum's in with Abel."

"Where else would she be." he joked, though it was only halfhearted. I knew he disapproved of me lying about what happened. He didn't want people to know, obviously, but he hated that I had to lie.

"How's Nevada?" she asked, giving him a slightly disapproving look.

He lifted his vest of his chest, showing no wounds or blood on his shirt. "Uneventful." he shrugged before tapping me on the shoulder.

I waved to Tara. "I'll catch you later." I smiled, close behind Jax.

As we headed down the hall towards Abel's room, he just shook his head, giving me a look I knew all to well. It was the one he gave me when I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know; and right now he wanted to know the name and address of my ex.

"Just let it go, Jacky." I tried to use the name I had called him when we were young. But it didn't work.

He shook his head, resting his hand on the door knob to one of the hospital rooms. "You know mum is gonna wanna know what happened to you. Clay too, when he gets back. All the guys."

I just shrugged. "What are they gonna do, go kill a made up horse?" I snapped, though kept my voice quiet. "Now open the God damn door before I kick your ass." he smirked, opening the door without saying another word.

Mum sat on the chair by the incubator, a baby book in hand. She looked up at me, and at first her face was blank, as if she didn't recognize me. But then it hit her like a tonne of bricks. Of course it would.

Standing next to Jax and seeing the resemblance after all these years, it would be hard not to figure it out. With the same mixture of dirty blonde and light brown hair- though mine fell to my waist, his just past his ears- and the same hazel eyes.

"Hey." I smiled at her as her jaw dropped.

"Letti?" she stood, using my other nickname- she had never liked calling me Scar. I stepped into her open arms and hugged her for the first time in six years. As I stepped back, letting her look me up and down, she frowned. "You're skinny, too skinny. And what the hell happened to your face?"

It was true. I was a little on the thin side.

I had the same figure as my mum. Long legs, curves in the right places, and as I've been told before, a decent rack. I was shorter than my mum and brother, but that was the only real difference. That and the fact I had stayed out of the sun enough so my skin was only slightly tanned, but still fair.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It was a horse-"

"Don't give me that bullshit." she cut in. "Tell me the truth. What happened?"

Jax stepped in between us, looking at mum. "She just wants to see Abel. You can grill her about it later. Okay?"

She thought about it for a moment, looking me up and down with that mum look I remembered so well. But eventually she gave a short nod. "Fine."

I smiled, turning to the incubator that sat in the middle of the small room. There lay my little baby nephew, and boy was he tiny. Even though I couldn't touch him, I knew that if I could, he wouldn't even be able to wrap his hand around my finger. He was the tiniest, sweetest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh, wow." I felt tears well up as I stared down at him. "He's beautiful, Jax."

My brother came to stand by me, and I rested my head on his arm as we look at the baby. Mum sat on the chair and started reading the book she had been reading to Abel before we came in. We stayed like that for hours, and it was perfect.

Finally, I was home.

 **BaMbY**


	2. Cotton Candy and Tattoos

**SPOV**

I rolled over, sighing as I woke up.

I hadn't seen many of the guys so far, aparently they were all in Nevada. But even if they were around, I spent most of my time with Abel or job hunting.

After coming back from the hospital, Jax had helped me move my boxes to the room I had stayed in. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted, and that if anyone told me otherwise to send them his way. I had pulled out some clothes to sleep in, but left everything else, before crawling into bed.

Looking at the few boxes and couple of bags I had- and still hadn't unpacked- it made me realize how much stuff I had lost while on the run. Once, I had owned an apartment filled with furniture and nick knacks. But now, everything I had could hit in the trunk and back seat of my car comfortably.

I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed sleep out of my eye. Jax had told me he had errands to run today, so he wasn't sure when he'd be available. But I had agreed to help mum out at the Tastes of Charming show thing, so I wasn't too worried about being bored or alone.

I stood and moved to one of my bags, opening it up and rummaging through it to find something to wear. Eventually I settled on a cropped, spaghetti strap blue top, with white and pink flowers and tiny green leaves on it. I grabbed a pair of faded jeans, with a few rips on them, and my black combat boots.

I threw on a black flower choker, my angel wing ear rings, some silver bangles and my simple silver heart ring. I stood in front of the mirror, pulling my fringe into a fishbone plaite going from my temple and curving it until it sat on my crown. I tied the rest of my hair into a bun, and quickly slapped on some plain lip gloss.

My fingers fell to the golden heart pendant hanging from a chain around my neck. It had been a gift from my father when I was little, my fourth birthday present.

Mum had been worried I loose it, I was too young to have somehting so precious. But I had cherised from day one, and hadn't taken it off since- except to change the chain every now and then to keep it hanging low.

Kissing it before letting go, I smiled to myself. "Love you daddy."

I grabbed my black leather fringe bag and sun glasses before stepping around the boxes and made my way out; finidng myself walking into the club's main room where Tig and Piney were talking.

They both turned to me and I couldn't help but smile as Tig grinned. "Well, look here. The princess is back." he moved over to me, open arms.

I hugged him tightly. "I missed you too Tiggy."

He pulled back, looking me up and down. That's when he stopped at my face. The bruise had actually started healing, and my lip was basically unnoticable. But there was still a light purple colour to my cheek, and even the tiniest detail was noticed by these guys.

"What's the story?" Tig nodded to the bruise.

Piney came to stand with us, frowing at the bruise on my face. "Who hurt you, darlin'?"

I sighed, stepping away from them and heading towards the exit. "I told Jax not to worry, and I'm telling you two as well. I'm fine. I'm home, and I'm fine. So relax, okay?" I smiled at them before walking out.

As I turned away from the door, I bumped into someone, staggering back a couple steps.

"Whoa, you okay?"

I looked up and my eyes fell on to one word written on his cut, 'Prospect'. Shaking my head, I focused on his face. He was young, probably younger than me... or maybe he just looked that way. But he was cute, in a friendly way. He didn't look like a Son.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

I nodded, smiling, as I came back to reality. "Oh, yeah. I'm great."

"Prospect, get your ass-" Clay's voice boomed from the shop, cutting short before he finished the sentence. I looked over at him, seeing his eyes on me.

He started towards us and I could tell the prospect was confused. But I wasn't. Clay had always been like an unlce to me before my dad passed, and that never changed except now he was my step-dad. I loved him, like I loved all the other members. We were family. And by the looks of him, he was surprised and glad to see me.

"Well, it's true. You really are home." he smiled, looking me up and down. "All grown up, I see."

I shrugged. "That's what usually happens after six years." I joked.

He shook his head, his smile slowly fading as he took in the damage on my face. "Jax know?"

I nodded. "But I don't want to get into it, okay?"

He hesistated for a moment. I knew, just like Jax, all the guys would kill for me; and that wasn't just a saying. Family means everything to these guys, and to me. If I said the word, they'd make sure my ex would never lay a hand on me again.

"Look I'm gonna go grab some doghnuts for everyone. You think I could borrow your prospect? I could use a spare set of hands." I smiled sweetly, knowing Clay would give me anything I asked. It's one of the perks of being the Sons of Anarchy 'princess', as much as I hated the nickname.

He nodded, turning to the prospect that still stood by us, so still and quiet. "Go with Letti." was all he said before he leaned forward, kissed my forehead and walked into the club house.

I looked over at the prospect and smiled. "I'm not calling you prospect forever, so what's your name?"

"Kip, but everyone calls me Half-Sack." he smiled back.

I laughed. "Do I wanna know?" he just shook his head. "Well, Kip, I'm Scarlett- Jax's sister. But you can call me Letti or Lett. Everyone else does." I shrugged, heading towards my car.

She was a beauty. A midnight blue 1965 Ford Mustang convertible. Black leather interior- that had matched my dad's cut. It had been his before he passed. Mum was going to give it to Jax for his eighteenth birthday, but he insisted mum gave it to me. He knew he'd have a bike when he was older, so he didn't need the car. I had always loved it.

Kip slid into the passenger seat, admiring her from the inside. I grinned, turning the ignition on and revving her up.

"You sure you know how to drive this?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

I laughed. "Of course I do. I'm a Teller, duh." and with that, I sped out of the lot.

...

I stood with my mum at the chilli stall, serving cusomers and offering a friendly smile. The fair had only just started, and mum was pretty busy. So all I had gotten so far was a kiss on the cheek and questions about where the guys were.

"Oh, shit." mum threw napkins on to the bench and I watched as she moved over to Bobby- Bobby Elvis actually- and Tig. I could tell she was pissed, so I just went back to working.

I kept myself busy, saying hi to anyone who walked past and looked my way. So far a few people had come over to ask me where I've been, but most stayed clear of me- especially the men. Being the sister of the VP of the local motorbike club is practically a repelant.

"What the hell is that?" I heard mum's voice before I felt her lift my right arm enough so she could see my tattoo.

I pulled away from her and shrugged, not really bothered. "It's a tattoo."

She just put her hands on her hips, and looked at me with that look she had whenever Jax or I did something she didn't approve of. "What's it doing on you?"

I shrugged again. "It's just something you used to tell me. Thought it would look good... and it does, if I might add."

She lifted my arm again and read the tattoo. "'Only men need to be loved. Women need to be wanted'." she scoffed, grinning. "Out of all the things I told you when you were growing up, that's what you remember?"

It wasn't a big tattoo. It just sat on the side of my ribs. The tattooist put it into two lines, and added a few swirls at the ends just to make it look flash I suppose. I remmeber my ex hating it, always saying it was the dumbest tattoo he'd ever seen. But it was beautiful, and it had always felt true.

"I remember a lot of things you said when I was growing up, mum." I gave her a knowing grin. "And just so you know, it's not my only tattoo. I have two others. Which you'll never see so you don't have to worry about." I poked my tounge out at her playfully.

Mum just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just like your brother."

"You'd think they were twins, if it wasn't for the three year age gap." I looked up to see Opie, the big teddy bear who use to have the biggest crush on me when we were at school.

But he was married, and with kids now. Looking at him though, he wasn't the awkward looking guy stumbling over his words whenever he tried talkign in front of me. He looked ruggard, tough, like a Son.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, an automatic gesture, and smiled up at him. "Boy have you grown. It looks like you _ate_ the Ope I knew."

He just shook his head, grinning. "You gonna come give me a hug?"

"How can I say no to such a polite guy?" I asked sarcastically, but walked around anyways. I threw my arms around him, laughing as he picked me up and squeezed me tightly. His beard was scrathy on my cheek, and he smelt like wood and leather.

He put me on the ground just as a woman and two kids joined us. I looked over to them, the woman stepped closer to Ope.

"Letti, this is my wife, Donna and my two kids. Donna, this is Jax's sister, Scarlett." Opie introduced us.

I extended my hand, smiling friendly. "It's nice to meet you."

Donna shook it, nodding politely. "It's nice to meet you too." she replied simply.

Feeling slightly awkward I rocked on my feet, sighing. "I better go see if my mum needs me to do anything. See you 'round." I nodded to Ope before walking off, looking for one of the members, or any familar face.

Honestly I didn't want to spend my first real day back at Charming serving chilli to old people and kids; and all the polite smiling was starting to hurt my cheeks.

"Well look what we have here. Is that Scarlett Teller I see?"

I looked over my shoulder to see the one and only David Hale, and by the looks of things he was Charming's deputy cheif.

"Hale, I see you're still as ugly as ever." I put on my polite smile again. My family had never gotten along with any of the Hale's. They didn't like Samcro, we didn't like them. But David and I had some history which didn't end so well...

He looked me up and down. "And just when I thought a Teller realized what was good for them, you come back to Samcro." he shook his head.

I glared, stepping closer to him until I was almost pressing against his chest. "Let's get one thing striaght, Hale. I may be back, and you may not like that, but I'm not here to listen to you talk shit about Samcro. I've told you once, and I'm telling you again. Shut it." I snapped, keeping my voice low before storming off.

I pulled out my phone, dialling my mum's number as I made my way to my car. She answered on the second ring.

"Where are you? You better have a good reason why I can't see you at any of the stalls helping out."

I just sighed, opening the door to my car and throwing my bag in. "Mum, I'm heading back to the clubhouse. I was looking for you when I bumped into the ever charming Deputy Hale..."

"You okay?" her voice was instantly motherly, that kind caring voice that warmed my heart. "He didn't say anything did he?"

"No. Just pissed me off." I turned got into the car, closing the door and turning the ignition on. "I'll see you later. I just don't wanna be out in public right now." I sighed.

"Okay, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too mum."

...

I walked right through the main room, nodding at anyone who said hi. All the guys knew not to touch me. It wasn't that I wasn't interested- because I gotta admit there were a few good looking guys. No it was because if any of the Sons ever made a moved, Clay and Jax would kill them... oh, my mum too.

I went right to my room and started unpacking. I worked on my clothes first, hanging most of it up. I always hung things up, so I didn't have to fold them after doing my laundry. I didn't have a lot of clothes, and I had only a few pairs of shoes. But I knew mum would change that soon enough. She loved shopping.

I was just starting to go through one of my box when I heard Jax's voice. I got up from where I had been sitting cross legged on the ground and headed out, peaking around the corner to see if it was okay to come out.

"Clay, it's good to see you, man." Kyle stretched out his hand, offering it to Clay.

I remembered the phone call I got from Jax, telling me Opie was in prison because Kyle. In turn, Kyle was excommunicated, kicked out. Of the club, and of Charming. So I had no idea why he was here now.

Clay just looked at him as if he was an idiot before turning to sit on a stool. He saw me and gestured that I could come out.

I headed over to where Kip sat, he smiled as I sat down, offering me the beer he had in his hands. I smiled back, taking a swig before handing it back. We sat in silence, watching the others as they started shooters and talking about the past and things like that.

Every now and then I would notice Jax giving Kyle a look, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"So, Bobby, you tell Kyle about the Knucklehead?" Jax started, and suddenly I knew things were about to go down.

Kyle was at attention instantly. "Who got a Knucklehead?"

"'48, mint." Bobby lifted his glass.

"Bullshit." Kyle shook his head.

"It is so beautiful it'll blind you." Bobby told him.

"Where?"

And that's all they needed. I knew from the look on my brother's face that everything was about to happen.

I leaned closer to Kip and whispered in his ear, "Stay here with me, okay? I don't wanna be alone when they do whatever it is they're gonna do."

He looked down at me and gave a small understanding nod just as the others got up and left. When it was just the prospect and me I got up and started cleaning, trying to distract myself from whatever they were doing.

"You okay?" Kip asked as he started helping me.

I nodded with a shrug. "I'm not an idiot. Samcro. Sons of Anarchy. I came back knowing what I was coming back to." I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. I loved these guys, all of them. They're family. I haven't seen any of them for six years, yet they act as if it's been only and day or two. That means a lot.

"I may not like some of the things they do, or the danger they put themselves in, but that doesn't mean I love them any less. I know what happens, and I know what it means if I stay. And I'm here for good this time." I shrugged.

Just then we could hear the faint screams of Kyle coming from the garage. I looked to the ground for a few moments before getting back to cleaning up.

 **BaMbY**


	3. Cherries and Juice

**Okay... 2 reviews and neither of them are exactly nice...**

 **1\. You know if you want to have some strange, action, killer chick instead then write your own story and do that. I wrote this at the beginning of last year and was going through some pretty tough crap, so I wrote Letti the way I was feeling. And not only that, she does belong in SAMCRO. Tara was going through crap. Wendy went through crap, and do did Lyla and Gemma. But it made them all stronger, so instead of picking on my character you could not read this or wait till she starts getting comfortable and showing her true colours.**

 **2\. As far as I know, this is not a rewrite. I actually haven't read any of the Sons of Anarchy fan fictions. I just watched the show and an idea formed in my head. so if there are similarities, I'm sure that's sort itself out once I get further in to the story.**

 **Thank you for reading anyway...**

 **Bamby**

 **SPOV**

"Hey, Kip." I smiled sweetly, walking towards the bar where he was cleaning up. He looked up at me and smiled back. I leaned against the bar, watching what he was doing. "When are you going to finish? I'm bored."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Aren't you supposed to be looking for work?"

I just shrugged, sighing. "Who wants to hire Scarlett Teller, Sons of Anarchy princess?" I rolled my eyes. "Plus why should I when I can work here?"

"Doing what?"

"Half-Sack!" Bobby's voice called, coming from the toilet.

Kip dropped the cloth he had been using to clean up and run off towards where Bobby had called him. I sighed again, kicking at the ground. Jax was busy helping Piney with something. I didn't know where Tig was. Chibs still wasn't back from where ever it was he'd been since I got here. And mum and Clay hadn't arrived yet.

I just went back to my room and started unpacking some more. It was really starting to come together. I was nearly done, just had to stick a few more photos on the wall. They were from when I was younger, I had always taken them with me to kep my family close. The Sons and my mum covered the walls of where ever I went, I always kept them close- even if they're just pictures.

"Scar?" Kip knocked on my door.

I got off the ground in an instant, unlocking and opening the door for him. I moved back to where I had been going through the little box of photos, crossing my legs as I sat on the ground.

Kip just stood at the door, looking awkward and unsure.

I laughed. "You can come in."

"Uh, I don't know... Jax said no one could-"

I rolled my eyes, getting up and grabbing his arm before pulling him in. "See. Nothing happened. It's okay." I laughed. "So what's up Prospect?"

He just shrugged. "I gotta go work on a car in the garage. I was wondering if you wanna come?"

"Beats hanging around in here by myself." I smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out towards the garage.

He didn't fight, but I could tell he wasn't fond of the idea of me holding his hand. Jax and Clay had told him I was off limits and that if they saw him try to make a move, chances of him being patched-in were nonexsistant.

But I just laughed, slowing down so we could walk side by side, still holding his hand. "Trust me, Kip. If the guys give you trouble, I'll deal with them." I reassured him just as we got to the garage.

...

I was helping Half-Sack work on a car, a different one from before. He had been surprised I actually knew a little about mechanics. But as much as he made good conversation and could make me laugh, I was hoping Jax would hurry up and finish his errands.

I sighed, looking out towards the club house, and just my luck; Jax and Clay were heading this way.

I smiled, running up to Jax and throwing my arms around him. He laughed, staggering back a little, placing his hands on my back.

"You alright there, sis?"

I let go stepping back and nodding. Clay grinned beside us, one of those grins that made him look nothing like a motorbike club member- let alone president.

I turned back to Jax. "Tell me there's something exciting I can help you with. Shoot someone, go to a party. Oh, I know," I jumped up and down, "we could steal candy from children." I smiled, obviously joking.

"Ha ha ha." he rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile. "You think you're funny don't you?"

I shrugged. "I know I am."

Clay tapped Jax on the chest, both of us turning to the truck he gestured to. "Looks like the rest of the AKs are here." Clay nodded as we continued towards the garage, moving to the office.

Like I told Kip, I wasn't an idiot. I knew what buisness the Sons did. I may not know specifics, but I knew things; and Jax didn't mind me knowing. What he did mind was me being apart of it all.

"Hold on." Clay told us before poking his head into the office, where mum was more than likely working.

Jax lit up a smoke. He looked to me, with a questioning look, not asking if I wanted one, but if I minded. I shook my head, never really bothered with smokers or anything like that. Jax and I didn't need to talk to know what the other was saying, we were close enough to understand eachother's silence.

Once Clay was done talking to mum, he walked back over to us before we headed towards the truck. Two people got out, a girl- skinny, little thing that I had to admit was pretty. And a Son, one I had never met before, but for some reason couldn't take my eyes off.

I seemed to always be attracted to the bad boy type, probably because of how I grew up. Nothing made my heart go faster then seeing a hot guy with a motorbike and tattoos. But that was what got my attention, I knew better then to jump at a guy like that. No, he needed to be smart, kind and funny, but most importantly loyal. That's what I really wanted- with the extra bad boy stuff too. Though so far, all my ex's ended up being plain jerks.

This guy, though I was sure he wouldn't fit my type, he was good looking. Obvioulsy built, but not so big he looked scary. No. He had nice arms, which was a bonus. I had never really gone for guys with so little hair, but his short, hardly there mohawk was working for me; especially with the tattoos on the sides. Speaking of tattoos, those to-die-for arms had a few too.

Clay and Jax headed towards the member as he adjusted his cut. "It's good to be-"

Clay grabbed the back of his neck, squeezing it till the guy leaned forward in pain as Clay spoke to him in his ear. I knew this was none of my buisness so I looked away, just as the girl moved towards Clay and the guy.

"It's not his fault, okay? I know I'm not supposed to be here. Let me go talk to someone." she tried to explain, but there was tension here and things weren't looking good.

"You talk to somebody in some other charter. You got that, sweet butt?" Clay warned turning to the guy. "Get her out of here now." he ordered before walking off.

Jax moved to the Son, slapping him upside the head. "What were you thinking, man?"

"What was I supposed to do? Throw her out of the cab?"

Jax shook his head walking off. I thought about following, but stopped myself, turning back to the guy. "I've got this." I placed my hand on the girl's back gently.

But he just looked at me with a frustrated and confused frown. "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone trying to help." I snapped, pushing the girl along and leaving him behind.

She was fighting slightly, looking off towards the garage. I looked over, seeing Half-Sack walk off into the garage office. I knew then who she came here to talk to, but I wasn't going to say anything.

She sighed, turning to me with a nod. "Get me out of here."

 **JPOV**

I watched as Cherry walked off with the other chick. Looking at her from behind it was almost as nice as her front. For a sweet butt- which I was sure that was what she was- she didn't seem as slutty and run down like the others. She actually looked... nice.

The mix of blond and brown hair that fell to her waist, swayed with her hips. My eyes following the motion. I had known for a while that the sweetbutts around here were getting... boring. I had been there and very much done that. Looking at this new chick, I knew that's what I wanted now.

 **SPOV**

I sat at one of the tables outside, reading a book I grabbed from my room. Mum was off, going to see a friend, Kip was working, and the guys were in church. I knew there were things I could be doing, but honestly I just wanted to disapppear into a bok for awhile.

I was pulled back to reality at the sound of cars driving into the lot. Kib ran past me and into the clubhouse as I realized it was the cops. The guys walked out one by one, heading toward the cops.

I closed my book and walked over to Kip, as Clay addressed the police. "Now, you're either Feds or limo drivers."

The female, obvious incharge of what was going on, lifted her badge. "Agent Stahl, ATF. I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive." she looked Clay up and down.

"That's me." he nodded.

Hale, who was with the Feds, started to cuff Clay. "Come on. Let's go, Clay."

"You gonna bother mentioning a charge?" Clay asked as we stood by watching his cuff him.

"No charges yet." Stahl replied. "I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke."

"Who?"

"Nate Meineke." Stahl repeated. "He's one of the men who held up a prison-transfer vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47s." they started for the cars. "We found Mr. Meineke's cell phone at the scene. Last call he recieved was from you garage." they stopped by the cars. "Preference?" she gestured to both cars.

"Lady's choce." Clay nodded politely.

"Oh, tattoos and chivarlry." she opened the car door. "Delicious combination." out of everything she said, at least she got one thing right.

...

I had left the guys to do whatever they had to, talk, work things out, whatever. Instead I headed over to one of the tables again and tried to get back into my book. But I was just too distracted.

"Don't you worry about, Clay, love." I looked up to see Chibs moving towards me, Bobby and the other Son with him. "He'll be alright."

I smiled, standing up and hugging Chibs. "I was wondering when you'd get back."

He hugged me tightly, the same kind of hug I remembered from before I left Charming. It felt perfect, as if I had never left. Pulling back he gestured to the book on the table. "Never thought I'd see one of those here." he laughed.

I shrugged, sitting back down. Chibs sat next to me, the Son I didn't know sitting on the table on my other side while Bobby stayed standing.

"So... are you a new sweet butt or something?" mohawk asked me. There was a look in his eyes, like he was excited to try me out.

I laughed as Bobby slapped him across the side of his head. "Idiot. This is Scarlett Teller."

"Aye, Jax's younger sister." Chibs added. "Scarlett, this is Juice. He's only been around a few years."

I nodded, extending my hand toward Juice. "Nice to meet you."

He looked at my hand, suddenly acting a little awkward. Cautiously taking my hand he quickly said, "Don't tell Jax I called you a sweet butt."

I just smiled. "Your secrets safe with me, Juicy." I winked. His face calmed, no longer worried. Instead he grinned, and I swear I melted on the spot.

We were still shaking hands absentmindedly, just looking at each other, when Jax called me. "Scar." I looked up, seeing my brother nod his head for me to come over. I pulled my hand away in an instant.

I gave him a little wave so he knew I was coming before turning to the guys. "I gotta go." I leaned over and kissed Chibs on the cheek. "Catch ya later." I smiled waving at Bobby and giving Juicey a smile. "Nice meeting you." I turned around and started to head towards Jax.

Before I was too far to hear, I heard Chibs talk to Juice. "Don't even think about it. Jax'll kill ya, boy. She's trouble waiting to happen."

I looked over my shoulder, smiling over at Juice who was watching me walk off. I had a feeling he was going to be a lot of fun.

 **BaMbY**


	4. She's a Flirt

**SPOV**

I stopped by Jax as he waited by the garage, leaning against the wall. "What's up?" I smiled inoccently.

He gestured to Juice. "I see you've met Juice."

I shrugged. "Yeah. Seems like a nice guy."

But Jax wasn't buying the innocent act. "You know I don't like you flirting with the guys." he said bluntly.

I grinned, hands in pockets. "What makes you think I was flirting?"

He pushed off the wall, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and walking me to my car. "Look, some shits gonna go down today, I don't want you here when it does. Stay away from the club, I'll get one of the guys to pick you up when it's all over."

I stepped away from him, stopping in my tracks. "Jackson." I glared. "I'm not a baby. I can deal with a lot more then you realize."

"Yeah, maybe you can. But I'm telling you, you shouldn't be here."

I just glared at him. "And what am I supposed to do for the day, huh?"

"That's not my problem. Get in the car."

Reluctantly I did what he said, glaring at him the whole time. "I hate you, you know that."

He leaned down, kissing my forehead. "Love you too sis." he smiled, stepping away from the car.

I turned the ignition on and sped out of the lot, pissed that no matter what I did or how old I was, I would always be treated like a little girl when it comes to my brother.

...

I sat by Abel's incubator, humming a lullaby as I watched him sleep. I still couldn't believe how small he was. He was so cute and fragile, yet his size was small enough to scare me. Jax had told me about the surgeries he had to have after being prematurely born.

The family fault. A hole in our hearts. When I was born, I went through the same surgery, they fixed me up and everything was fine- hence why I was still around. But I remember Thomas, our little brother. He hadn't bee so lucky. I was too young to remember everything, how it happened or stuff like that. But I remembered the pain I felt when he passed. He had been a year younger then me, died at the age of six. Seeing as we were born so close, I had taken him under my wing, protected him and loved him so much.

Jax was older than me by three years and four years older than Tommy, so he remembers more. As we grew up he would tell me about little things Tommy and I did, like how we had sleepovers at the club some nights, sleeping under the pool table- of course it was during the quieter night. Or the times we'd run around the garage, getting dirty and laughing while dad and Clay tried to work.

Sighing I stood up blowing a kiss to Abel before heading out. I wasn't going to let Jax tell me what I can and can't do. I knew there was work that needed to be done at the shop, and there was no way he was going to stop me from doing it.

As I headed out of the hospital, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out seeing it was the police department's number.

"Hello?"

" _It's Hale_."

I groaned. "What is it?"

" _Just thought I should let you know, your mum's been arrested._ " he sounded so casually as if it was nothing; which pissed me off.

I stopped in my tracks. "What do you mean my mum's arrested? For what?"

" _Assault. Hit some girl across the face with a skateboard, messed her face up pretty bad I hear._ "

I sighed, running my hand over my face with frustration. "How much's the bail?"

" _That's the thing. She doesn't want bail_." there was some noise on the other end before he added. " _Look I gotta go. Bye._ "

"Yeah, whatever." I hung up on him, shoving my phone into my bag. _Just what we need._ I sighed, continuing out of the hospital.

...

I parked the car and got out, seeing Kip in the garage with Chibs, working away. Without looking around for Jax I walked over to them, a theory coming to mind.

"That sweet butt this morning. Clay slept with her didn't he?" I asked, hands on hips.

Kip froze, looking at me with worried eyes. "I, uh- I mean- um..."

"Relax." Chibs tapped him on the back before turning to me. "You'll have to ask Clay that."

"So he did." I nodded, now knowing why mum did what she did.

Chibs nodded his head at me. "Aren't you suppose to be gone? Jax doesn't want you getting involved."

I shrugged. "Last time I checked Jax was my brother, not my dad. And besides, I know there's work that needs to be done in the office." I told him just as I walked to the office door.

I opened the door finding Juice on the computer.

"It's not done yet." he said absentmindedly.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's not done yet?"

He looked up, surprised it was me in the office. "Sorry, I thought you were Gemma. She wanted me to update the computer while she was out."

I nodded, walking over to stand next to him. I looked at the compter screen seeing a bunch of stuff I had no clue what they were for. "So, you're smart." I nodded as I leaned forward, still looking at the computer, knowing perfectly well he was staring at my chest.

"Uh, yeah." he nodded, turning away. "I guess. I just know computers." he shrugged.

I stood, taking a step back. "Never knew a tech smart Son." I smiled, resting my hip on the desk. "You think it'll be ready soon?" his eyes followed the curve of my side absentmindedly, checking me out. "Juice?"

He shook his head, looking over at the screen. "Not for a while. It's pretty slow today."

"Okay." I shrugged, turning to leave, but stopped when he spoke.

"You're Jax's sister. How come I've never seen you around? Or heard about you?"

I shrugged, looking at the ground. "Long story."

"Maybe you'll tell me one day?"

It was suggestive, I knew that. Juice wasn't hiding the fact he thought I was hot- the comment about me being a sweet butt before hand made it obvious. And honestly, from what I'd seen so far, I liked what he had to offer. So, for now, I'd play along.

"Maybe I will." I replied, walking out of the office, feeling his eyes watch me.

That put me in a good mood, knowing a cute guy like Juice was interested in me, and the fact Jax, Clay and mum would kill me if I went there made it seem so much better- the whole forbidden fruit thing.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I froze.

Jax stood with Kip in the garage, the roller-doors now closed. He looked pissed that I was back, and I had a feeling I was about to hear all about it.

"I thought I told you to stay clear?" he walked up to me. "I don't want you-"

"I don't care what you want Jax."I snapped. "I'm not standing around while you deal with whatever shit it is you're dealing with. Oh and by the way, mum got arrested." I quickly added

" _What_? What for?"

"Hitting that tramp Clay slept with across the face with a skateboard."

He looked to Kip. "You told her about Cherry?"

But Kip shook his head, hands up in defense. "No, I swear."

Juice walked in just then, frowning at all the noise. "What's going on?"

"You." Jax stepped up to Juice, and I swear I saw fear wash over Juice's face as my brother got in his space. "Did you tell my sister about Cherry?"

"What, no!"

"Jax, I'm not an idiot." I stepped in between the two of them. "I figured it out myself."

He looked between me and Juice, slowly calming down. "How much is mum's bail?"

"She doesn't want bail." I explained with a sigh. "I don't know why, so don't ask. I'm just here to help." when I saw him open his mouth to protest I covered it with my hand. "Don't speak. Don't even think. Or I'll tell the guys some embarrasing stories... of the fairy kind." I warned with a knowing look.

He stepped back, hands up in surrender as he turned to stand with Kip by some oil drums.

I turned to Juice, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the others. I felt him tense at first, I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't expect me to grab his hand or because Jax was there, but he relaxed and stood by me anyway.

Jax lifted the lid of one of the drums, which was weird considering drums don't have lids... not like that anyway. But when I saw what was inside, I knew why they were the way they were. Guns. Ak-47s to be exact.

Reaching down to the ground, Jax grabbed a roll of garbage bags and duct tape. "Wrap them up." was all he said before we got to work.

I shoved a gun into a bag and started taping it up, making sure it was secure and covered. I looked over at Juice, seeing him work away. Kip was on my other side doing the same. Jax was pulling the guns out and lying them on top of the drums for us.

Bobby and Chibs walked in, headed right for Jax. "Well, the Niners do not want the AKs." Bobby sighed.

Jax stopped what he was doing, turning to the guys. "What?"

"Nobady's gonna touch them. Not after what went down this morning." Chibs added.

"Oh, man." Jax sighed, moving to one of the roller-doors. "Well, we'll worry about a buyer later. Right now..." he pulled the door up, revealing the septic guy and truck on the driveway as he worked. "It's all about the shit."

My eyes went wide. "You mean?"

Jax nodded. "That's how we're getting the guns outta here."

Bobby, Jax and Chibs walked off, talking about how they were going to deal with getting buyers, leaving Kip, Juice and I to finish of wrapping the guns. I looked over at Half-Sack, seeing him distracted by something. But I didn't bother asking, I was busy wondering how they were going to get the guns back.

I felt an elbow nudge me. I turned to Juice, seeing him look over at me as he worked. "Yes, Juicy." I smirked.

He grinned, and once again I felt myself melting. "Embarrassing stories?"

I laughed. "Yeah. But I can't share. They'd lose their power then." I shrugged, finishing another gun.

"Half-Sack!" one of the guys called from outside.

"I'll be back." Kip nodded before running towards the voice that called him, leaving me and Juice alone.

I rested my hand on Juice's cut, fiddling with it a little. "So Juice..." he grinned as I looked up at him, his thoughts probably not so innocent at the moment. "You thought I was a sweet butt, huh?"

He swallowed hard, his grin gone. "I uh- I didn't mean it as an insult. I just meant... you know... that you're-"

I laughed, cutting him off. "Juice, I didn't take offense. How were you supposed to know I'm the VP's sister, and the President's step-daughter? Anyway, in my eyes, it's sort of a compliment. Right?" my hand continued to fiddle with his cut.

He nodded. "Exactly."

I hummed contently, the longer I fiddled with his cut and stayed this close to him the more drawn in I felt. "Though _if_ I was a sweet butt, would a guy like you be interested?"

"You're Jax's sis-"

I shook my head. "Juice, just answer the queston." I smiled sweetly, looking into his eyes, seeing him search my face.

There was something growing in his eyes, like a desire, or curiosity, maybe even both. I could tell the closeness was getting to him too. He moved closer, in a way that now had me against the drums with him in front of me. His hands came to rest on my waist and I was glad that today I decided not to wear a cropped top. If he had touched my bare skin I don't think any power in the world would be able to stop me from jumping him then and there.

"So, Juice, you think a girl like me would have a chance with a guy like you?" I asked, my voice becoming heavy.

To answer he began to lean forward, but wasn't fast enough.

"Hey, Juice. The guys need- oh! Sorry." Half-Sack froze at the sight of Juice and I. Me pressed against the drums with Juice so close our chests were touching, his hands on my waist, lips mere inches apart. "I didn't mean... I'll just-"

Juice reluctantly stepped back. "I better go." he mumble, walking off.

I was suddenly aware of my heart thumping in my chest. I sighed, turning around and grabbing another gun, getting back to work. _What the hell just happened?_ I thought to myself. I knew I was a flirt, and had the tendency to go after bad boys, but I have never been like this.

"Scarlett-"

I raised my hand, silencing Kip, knowing what he was about to say. "I swear to God, if you say a word to _anyone_ , our friendship will be over and your life will go with it." I warned, not even looking up at him, being one hundred percent serious. "Understand?"

"Understood." he answered plainly, grabbing a gun.

 **BaMbY**


	5. No One's Old Lady

**SPOV**

After wrapping up the guns, I left Kip to do whatever he had to, while I made my way to my room. With the guys busy dealing with what trouble they were in I had to get rid of the gun I kept in my bedside table draw. No one knew about it, and it wasn't registered. So I had to dump it with the rest of the guns.

I pulled it out of my draw and slipped it in the back of my pants before going back to the garage. I knew I could trust Kip with it, he wouldn't tell Jax or Clay I had a gun.

As I got there though, Kip wasn't there. Instead- of course- Juice was.

He didn't notice me walking up to him, only looking up when I sighed. "Where's Kip?"

He frowned slightly. "Something going on between you two?" now I hadn't expected that.

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Come on," he shrugged. "You two are always hanging out, I mean, you're obviously not his Old Lady, but is there something going on?"

I shook my head. "No. Kip and I are just friends. He told me about this girl he liked, but couldn't go after. I'm guessing it's that sweet butt you brought back with you. Which makes me think. Anything happen there?" I asked accusingly.

"No." he snapped. "So what if I did. You're not my Old Lady, it's none of your business."

"I'm _no one's_ Old Lady." I corrected, glaring before turning to leave, that was until I remembered why I was there. Walking back to Juice, I pulled out my gun and sat it on the hood of the car he stood by.

He looked down at it and then back at me. "What's this?"

"A gun." I said as if to say 'duh'.

Rolling his eyes he picked it up. "Yeah, I know that. I wanna know why it's here, why you have it, and why you're giving it to me." he stated.

Looking around to make sure none of the guys were around I quickly answered. "I needed protection, it's the only thing I could think of. But the guys don't know I have it. So can you keep this secret between us?"

"Protection?" protective, thats what I got from him in an instant. One moment we're arguing and now he was ready to defend me. "Protection from who?"

"Why does it have to be a who?" I asked, getting a look from him as if to say he wasn't falling for it. I sighed, looking at the ground. "My ex." my voice was so small I hardly heard it, but Juice heard me loud and clear.

"What'd he do?" he didn't ask out of curiosity, no. He asked so he knew how much damage the guy deserved.

But I just shook my head. "I didn't tell Jax, and I'm not telling you." gesturing to the gun I added. "Can you just wrap it up and get rid of it with the rest? And please don't tell anyone I gave it to you, no one ever liked the idea of me having a gun." I told him before walking off.

I didn't listen to him when he called me back. I knew he wanted answers, ones I couldn't give.

...

Jax, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Kip and I all sat around one of the outside table, waiting for the Feds to come. I was quiet, sitting next to Kip just reading my book while the guys talked. Every now and then I would feel eyes on me, and I knew it was Juice. Always Juice.

Eventually he actually came to sit next to me, even though my brother was right there, and started up conversation.

"What are you reading?"

I lowered the book, showing him the cover. "The Lord of the Flies. Its one of the few books I own. I just read them over and over whenever I get bored."

"Isn't that one of the books you have to read in high school?" he asked, leaning closer and taking the book out of my hands to look at it properly, our fingers brushing ever so slightly.

I nodded slowly, completely aware of his closeness, my fingers tingling from where we'd touched. "Yeah, never threw it away." I shrugged, wanting so badly just to lean against him.

Sirens. In the distance you could hear them and we knew it was time.

"Letti, you should get down right away. Don't want them man handlin' you." Chibs nodded in my direction.

I nodded just as the cars came flying in, Feds on the sides of the vehicles and everything.

"Federal agents!" one called, and all I could think was 'really, you think?'.

The cars stopped and the cops got out, guns aimed and ready just in case. "Hand's where I can see them!" one called. "Come on, let's go!"

One of the cops grabbed Kip, putting him on the ground before stepping to me. Juice got in the Feds way before he could touch me, causing the Fed to push him down roughly. "Face on the pavement. Spread your legs." before one of them could get to me, I got on the ground, lying on my stomach with my hands flat in front of me, right next to juice.

"Thanks." I told him so only he heard.

He nodded. "No problem."

The Feds rushed into the clubhouse and I knew there was going to be a mess to clean up once they were finished in there. But for now, all six of us were stuck on the ground, hands now behind our backs, as Stahl and a few other agents watched us.

The guys laughed, and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

Stahl walked past Juice and I, Juice looking up at her as much as he could. "You smell nice." that just made the guys laugh more.

Juice turned to look at me, that grin plastered on his face. There was a look in his eyes, like he wanted to get in trouble, do things he wasn't suppose to; and I felt myself melt. That look, right there, that reminded me exactly why Jax, Clay and mum wanted me to steer clear of going with a Son. The thing is, I wasn't sure if I _could_ stay away from this one.

 **JPOV**

Chibs, Half-Sack and I finished loading up the guns for tomorrow. I had grabbed Scarlett's and made sure no one saw. The last thing I needed is for them to know she had a gun, and had given it to me to take care of.

"You comin' to the cabin?" Chibs patted me on the shoulder.

I shook my head. "Nah, gonna have a shower, call it a night." I shrugged, trying not to seem suspicious.

Chibs nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "About, Letti...she's as much our family as she is Jax's. So if anything happens to her, we'll all take care of whatever she needs. Just thought you should know." he went to walk off, but stopped himself before adding. "Might wanna be careful, she's got a fiery temper."

I watched him walk off, wondering if he thought something was going on between Scarlett and I. As much as I wanted to, I knew she'd never go for it. She was just harmlessly flirting, that's all.

"I'm heading to the club house." I told Half-Sack. "Finish up here, alright?"

 **SPOV**

Seeing as all the guys were out and I was left at the club by myself, I didn't see any problem with getting into my pajamas. A silk red night dress that fell half way down my thigh. I pulled my now wet hair into a rough bun, messy and all over the place.

I sat on my bed, reading my book, when there was a knock on my door. I thought maybe mum decided to let Clay bail her out and she was here to talk to me, get things off her chest. I didn't think it would be anyone else...

"It's unlocked." I called, not looking up from my book.

"Oh, Jesus." Juice's eyes were glued to my bare legs as he stood in the door way.

I quickly threw a blanket on top of me, covering both my bare legs, and chest- seeing as with no bra and a low cut neckline his eyes would be drawn there too. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were getting the guns?"

Juice looked away from me, his attention caught by the few things I had on display. Walking forward he pulled out my gun. "Thought you might want this back. I cleaned it for you."

"Thanks." I nodded, taking it from him and putting it back in the draw.

"I wanna sleep with you."

I froze, looking up at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"I wanna sleep with you." he nodded. "And that's putting it nicely."

"Juice-"

"I know Jax would kill me, Clay and Gemma too. Heck the other guys might even try. But I can't help looking at you and wanting to take you to bed. Legs that go for miles, curves in all the right places. Thats not all. That smile, those eyes. I can't see a single thing that makes me doubt the want I have to just pick you up, take you to my room and-"

I stood, raising a hand to shut him up. "I think I get it, Juice." there was no humour in my voice though, only worry. "I need you to know, I'm not usually so... forward, or... slutty-"

"You're not being slutty." he corrected. "Trust me, if you were I'd either have ditched you, or screwed you by now."

I laughed then. "Good to know, seems like you have standards. That doesn't mean this is a good idea. Like you said, the guys would kill you."

"It would be for a good cause." he noted, stepping closer and placing his hands on my waist. "I'd go happy." his eyes couldn't help themselves, roaming my body.

"This isn't a joke, Juice. They will really kill you." I argued, stepping back. "Look, I like you, it's obvious. You're hot, smart, and God, that smile." just to prove my point he smiled again and I had to look away before giving in. "But I'm going to have to decline. Sorry."

He nodded, not seeming offended or upset one bit- which actually seemed to piss me off. "Okay, if that's what you want. But if you change your mind-"

"I won't. Now, good bye." I pointed to my door, and he got the picture, walking out and closing the door behind him.

Sighing, I got back into bed, turning my lamp off and decided to g to sleep. There was no way I was going to be a able to read after the images he just put in my mind. His naked body, pressed against mine, moans filling my ears.

I shook my head, turning on my back and looking up at the roof. _This is going to be a long night..._

 **BaMbY**


	6. Busted

**SPOV**

"Hey, darlin'."

I smiled, leaning over to give Chibs a kiss on the cheek. "Hey."

He gestured for me to sit next to him on the couch in the main room, watching Bobby and Tig play a game of pool. I leaned against his side, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You wanna play the winner after this game, Lett?" Tigs asked, leaning over and taking his shot, sinking a ball. "Looks like you'll be playing me." he laughed.

But I shook my head, yawning. "No thanks, too tired."

Chibs looked down at me with a concerned frown. "Why are you tired, ya went to sleep before all of us and got up only a couple hours ago."

"Didn't sleep well." I shrugged. Just then Juice walked in and our eyes locked. "My dreams were a little... full on."

"Nightmares? I know a way to get rid of them." Tigs nodded, coming to sit on the arm of the couch next to me.

Bobby shook his head. "Don't listen to him Letti. He'll give you stuff that'll knock you out for days." this got Chibs to laugh too, a grin spread on my lips.

"Hey, Scarlett." Juice nodded, sitting on one of the stools by the table near us.

I tried not to blush as I nodded back. "Hi."

Tig shook his head, moving back to the pool table. "Make it a little less obvious, boy." he mumbled, thinking I wouldn't hear... but I did, and so did Chibs.

"You and I should have a little talk." Chibs nudged me from where we sat. I sighed, nodding before getting up, both of us heading outside.

He pulled out a smoke, sitting on one of the tables, I sat on the chair, leaning my back on the table. We were quiet at first as I waited for him to speak up, watching Kip punch the punching bag, Cherry never too far from him.

"So, we gonna have a problem with you and Juice?" Chibs finally spoke.

I shook my head. "I made it clear to him nothing's going to happen, nothing can."

"Really?" he didn't sound convinced. "Because I can tell you like him. And trust me, you say the word and that boy'll jump you."

"'Jumping' me, and liking me are two different things. He can have one of the sweet butts. Going for me would put him on Clay and Jax's bad side. He knows that. I know that." I shrugged.

"But is it enough?"

"Chibs." I sighed, standing up. "I made it clear, I wouldn't do that to him... or the club."

Finally, he nodded, hopefully understanding I wasn't messing around. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. But just remember, Jax'll have both your heads if something does happen." he finished, dropping his smoke and stepping on it. "I'll talk to you later." he nodded, walking over to the garage.

I sighed, moving over to where Cherry sat, and watched Kip. We didn't speak and I was grateful for that. Right now, all I wanted was to be left alone.

...

I had decided to go buy burgers for the guys, it was lunch time, and I had the money. See, before going on the run I had worked for this lady who had no kids or family. She had treated me like a daughter and when she died, I was the only person on her will. I got everything.

Turns out she owned three houses- I have people renting them and the money gets automatically transferred weekly- and the shop. When I had to leave my ex, I sold the shop, giving me enough money that I could actually buy a house in Charming; but I liked staying at the clubhouse. So buying the guys doughnuts or burgers didn't put me out. I actually only wanted a job because I hated not having anything to do. When I was 'travelling' I worked to keep myself from becoming paranoid and crazy.

Parking my car, I opened my door and grabbed the two bags of food on the passenger seat before getting out. The bags were pretty full, I had gotten them drinks and fries too.

"Here, let me give you a hand." I recongnized Juice's voice as I felt one of the bags being taken from me.

I smiled a thanks to him as he moved towards the guys. Kip and Lowel were int the ring, Cherry watching as Chibs called out some tips- he was training Kip. Standing back at one of the tables was Bobby and Tig.

"Hey boys, hungry?" I called before Juice and I placed the pages on to the table by Tig and Bobby. "I got coke, fries and burgers. Help yourselves."

Suddenly all the guys came by, grabbing what they wanted with a thanks and moving off. I had bought enough burgers so everyone could have seconds- you know how guys eat. Once most of the guys were gone, Chibs, Tig and Bobby turned back to where Lowel and Kip were still in the ring.

Juice stood by me, eating his own burger. He offered me a fry, and I took it with a smile. "You know you didn't have to get all this." he gestured to what food was left for anyone who hadn't come yet.

"Trust me, it's no problem."

"Half-Sack. Get in there, kid." Chibs yelled.

"Hands up, Lowel." Bobby added.

Tig turned to me, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Scar." over my shoulder he nodded at someone. "Things all better with the little missus now?"

I turned, seeing Clay walking towards us. Grabbing a burger, I handed to him and he leaned over, kissing my cheek and smiling. "Thanks." turning to Tig he answered. "My balls are still attached." he turned to the fight, shaking his head. "Shit, Lowel, get out of there. Whose idea was this?"

"Tig's." Bobby answered.

"Bobby's." Tig said at the same time.

Over in the ring, Lowell spoke up, panting. "I don't mind it, Clay. I'm just helping the Half-Sack train."

"Yeah, well, you killed enough brain cells. Come on, come on. Back to work." Clay gestuer for him to go back to the garage.

"Hey, you busy today?"

I looked over at Juice, shaking my head. "No, why?"

He shrugged. "It's my day off, thought maybe we could hang out." he gave a little smile.

Chibs cleared his throat, my eyes looking over at him. He gave me a look, one asking me if I knew what I was doing, if it would be a good idea to go. But I didn't see any harm in it.

Turning back to Juice I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. I was just gonna see Abel, run a few errands. Nothing real interesting. But company's always welcome."

The others had been talking about a fight going on, bets and money, all that stuff. So they hadn't paid attention to us, if they had Clay would probably change his mind about Juice's day off.

"We can head off whenever you want." I shrugged.

"Now's good." he answered immediately.

But Clay stopped us before we could take a step. "Where are you two going?"

"Scarlett has to run some errands for Gemma. Juice just wants to get to know the girl." Chibs spoke up, surprising me.

"Yeah." Clay nodded, not looking happy. "That's what I'm worried about."

I smiled sweetly. "Relax. I promise I won't run off and elope with Juice. Plus I wouldn't dare do whatever you're worried about in a hospital. You know me."

He hesitated for a moment, staring at me, challenging me. It was a game. He was trying to see if I'd show any sign I was lying. I wasn't. I had told Juice nothing would happen, and I was going to keep sticking to my word. But even if I was lying, Clay had never caught me out before.

"Fine. But don't stay out all day. I might need Juice later." he told me with a nod.

I turned to Juice. "Let's go." I smiled, heading towards my car, Juice right behind me.

"Where are you two off to?" Jax called as he headed towards Clay, and the others.

"Hospital. Abel." was all I said before getting in the car.

...

After spending a couple hours with Abel, and doing some shopping for the club, and mum, we headed back to the club house. Chibs and Tig were sitting around, keeping Kip on track with his training. Clay was over by the garage, Jax on the phone and everyone else no where to be seen.

Heading towards the club, I nodded at Tig and Chibs. "I'm stocking up the fridge. Can you tell Clay I dropped off groceries at his house?" they nodded back as Juice and I headed inside.

"Hey Lowell." I smiled at the mechanic as he sat at one of the tables with his son. "Hey, you must be Mobby." I smiled, reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a water gun. "Heard you hang around here, so I got you this." I smiled at the little boy.

His face lite up as he took it from me. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." I ruffled his hair before tunring to go put everything away, Juice already busy with the bar snacks.

Lowell stood up, grabbing the two bags from me. "I can do that for you."

But I shook my head. "No, that's okay."

"Please, it's the least I can do after you got Mobby the toy."

Seeing that he wasn't going to give up, I nodded, letting him take to bags. "Thanks."

He smiled and started unpacking the bag.

I felt a hand on my back, not low but it still gave me goosebumps. "You wanna come to my room, play the xbox or watch a movie?"

It was getting late, so going out again didn't seem appealing. I knew going to Juice's room would be a bad idea, but I had no tv in my room. So I nodded, following him as he lead me down the hall towards the rooms.

Juice's room was just like mine, well they were all the same actually. The only difference was his person stuff. His tv, game consoles, laptop, shelves stacked with games and movies. It was a dark room too, curtins dark, pulled shut. The only light he had on once we got in the room was the tv.

He gestured for me to sit on the bed. "Sorry I have no chairs." he shrugged, crouching down in front of a small stack of movies. "You like action? Horror? Or we can play a game?"

Knowing I just embarrass myself if I played, and watching a movie would lead to boredom, which would lead to trouble, I chose something else. "Why don't you play a game, and I watch?" I shrugged, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

He nodded, putting a game in. "I can go with that." he answered, standing before jumping on the bed and moving up till he sat next to me, the wall on his other side. "Comfy? You can have a spare pillow if you want."

I looked to the closed door, wondering if that was such a good idea. "Um, nah, I'm fine."

"Cool." was the last word I got out of him before the game started and he suddenly he was completely distracted.

I smiled, seeing him shoot and kill zombies on the screen with an assortment of weapons. He yelled at his character every now and then, and I swear it was like he forgot I was even there.

...

I shook myself out of the intense Juice dream I was in, finding myself in his bed, leaning against him. Oblivious to the heat filled thoughts I had just been surrounded in, he continued to play the game he had been playing since we got in here.

Sighing I looked around for a clock. "How long was I asleep?"

Juice chuckled. "A couple of hours, not too long." he answered, shrugging.

I looked up at him frowning as I saw his eyes glued to the TV. "I thought you wanted to hang out with me?" I pouted.

But he didn't look my way. "I'm on a roll here." he shrugged again.

I wasn't having any of this. After my nap, I was full of energy and I wanted attention. He said he wanted to hang out with me, not his games. So I got on my knees, crawling to the end of the bed where I got in his way of the TV screen.

He frowned trying to look past me. "Scarlett, not now."

But I just put my hands on my hips, not budging from my spot. "Got your attention now, haven't I?"

There was a yell of pain behind me. Looking oveer my shoulder I saw big red letters on the screen that said 'GAME OVER'. Before I could even say anything I was pushed on to my back, Juice on top of me.

"You're gonna pay for that." he warned. Suddenly he started tickling my sides, causing me to squirm and fight under neath him, laughing hard.

"Juice, stop. Please."

"Shouldn't of made me die, Princess."

"Don't call me that." I laughed, even though I wasn't amused, it was the tickling. "You know I hate being called that." he kept tickling me, holding me down on the spot, torturing me. "Please, I'm begging you." I laughed. "Stop."

"Yeah, you beg, huh? I guess I can stop then. " his hands slowed, but he stayed on top of me both of us panting.

He didn't move and neither did I. We just stayed there, looking at each other, Juice on top of me. One leg on the outside of my thighs, the other resting between my legs. Looking into his eyes I was surprised at how brown they actuall were. Big and chocolate brown, eyes that you could drown in.

I didn't see him finally move, too distracted. But when I felt his lips pressed against mine, my body jumped, eyes shutting as my stomach filled with butterflies.

Moving away slightly, I could hear both of us panting still, but it wasn't from the tickling. No this was because of the attraction and desire we were both feeling for one another. He didn't say a word, probably knowing the moment words were said, I'd realize what we were doing is wrong and I'd push him away. No, instead he moved back down, kissing me again but his time harder.

I felt his tongue run against my lips, begging for entry. And I gave him just that. Our tongues pushed and rubbed against each other, need and want growing between us. His hands found their way under my shirt, grasping my waist as he lowered, pressing his body against mine. I moaned as he pushed his thigh against my core, hands gripping me tighter.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. Groaning I pulled it out as Juice moved to kiss and nibble on my neck.

Absentmindedly I answered my phone, bringing it to my ear. "Scarlett talking." I answered, keeping my voice steady.

" _So, where are you this time?_ "

I froze. I knew it was only a matter of time before he got my number. My ex, the private investigator.

Juice stopped what he was doing, noticing the difference in me. With a questioning look he gestured to the phone, but before he could speak I pressed my spare hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

" _You didn't answer me Scarlett_." he sounded pissed, both in the angry and drunk way. " _Where are you?_ "

"Leave me alone." I told him before hanging up and throwing my phone across the room.

Juice sat up, looking at me with worry, protectiveness and that tough Sons of Anarchy look. "Who was it?"

I shook my head, getting up. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it myself." I mumbled, fixing my shirt and hair before opening the door and walking out.

Unfortunately I bumped right in to Chibs.

 **BaMbY**


	7. Hiding Under the Covers

**SPOV**

Chibs looked at me, then at Juice's door before looking back at me. "You wanna explain what's going on here?"

"She was just watching me while I played the Xbox. Nothing happened." Juice answered from behind me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself, still feeling as if my ex was right there with me. "Yeah, look I just want to go to bed. So can I get passed?"

Chibs nodded, stepping aside. "You alright Letti?"

I nodded walking past and heading straight for my room. I didn't look back or say anything. I just want to get in my pajamas and go to sleep. And that's exactly what I did. Unfortunately my sleep was filled with nightmares of being chased.

...

I rolled over, staring at my locked bedroom door. I could hear the guys out in the main room, everyone up and ready for a new day. Everyone but me. I still felt a little shaky after the call, and to top it off I suddenly felt guilty about what went down with Juice. I didn't regret it, but I had said I wouldn't do anything yet look what happened.

I sighed, glaring at my closed door. I knew I should get up. I knew there were things to do, people to see and place to be, all that.

As if they could read my mind, someone chose that moment to knock on my door, softly as if they hoped it wouldn't wake me if I happened to still be asleep. So grudgingly I got up, not bothering to cover myself. I just unlocked the door and moved to the bed, crawling under the blanket again.

"Letti." it was Chibs. He walked in cautiously, standing to the side. "I wanted to make sure you're okay. Juicy Boy told me you got a call-"

I groaned, knowing I was probably about to get an ear full. "What did he say?"

"You were fine, but whoever called scared you. Said you told 'em to leave you alone before you hung up, and walked out of there."

I nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"We're just worried about you. You wanna tell us who it was?"

"No, I don't want to tell you who called. But seeing as I know you, and I know you'll never let this go..." I sighed, sitting up and running my hand over my face in frustration. "It's my ex boyfriend." I looked up at Chibs. "That's all I'm giving you."

"He been hassling you for long?"

I shrugged. I had been running from him for about four months, a little less. But if Chibs knew that, he'd tell the others, and once everyone knew, the chances of this been left alone would die quickly. So I lied. "I don't know."

I had a feeling, just by looking at him, that Chibs didn't believe me. But he left it, and I was silently greatful. Instead he just nodded, moving back out of my room. "He call you again, or if things get worse, you know we're here for you." he said, closing the door behind him.

I laid back down, pulling my blankets over my head, hoping if I went back to sleep maybe the nightmares would disappear.

...

"Scarlett, open up."

I hadn't gotten back to sleep. I had just laid on my bed for the last hour and a half, wanting to melt into my mattress and not have to worry about anything. Of course the fact I hadn't gotten up yet and it was nearing lunch time, meant someone or everyone would start worrying about me. Hence why Jax was knocking on my door.

"It's unlocked." I called back to him, not even thinking about getting up.

The door opened all the way, revealing my older brother, who looked at me with worry, complete concern. "You gonna get up?"

"Nope."

"Why not? What happened?"

I shrugged. "Nothin'."

"Really? So why aren't you getting out of bed? Mum wants to know what you're doing. Clay, too... Everyone actually."

But I just shrugged again. "There's nothing wrong."

"Goddamn it, Scar. You come back after years- years where we hardly heard from you. Last time we saw you was your twenty first, six years ago! Then you come back, bruised cheek and split lip. Tell me what's going on."

I looked at my hands on my lap. "Jax." my voice was so quiet, tired and shaking. "I just want to forget about it, okay?"

He shook his head, pacing. "Scar, you can't come here and act like everything's fine. Look at you, it's obviously not."

I refused to look away from my fidgeting hands. "I can't. Jax, I just can't. You'll kill him."

He stopped pacing, turning his head towards me. "Who? Tell me who he is."

"It's just my ex, okay. Bad break up. He'll leave me alone soon enough, okay?" it was half a lie, I knew that. I was pretty sure, after four months of following me around- the occasional times he found me and I ended up more bruised than anything- told me he was persistent. I just didn't know why he wouldn't give up. "Please, if it gets worse, I'll tell you."

"Promise?"

I couldn't say it, I couldn't just in case I had to break my word. So I nodded, finally looking up at him.

He didn't say anything else, just looked at me for a few more seconds before heading towards the door. He looked back at me, just for a moment, before walking out, leaving my door wide open. He did it on purpose, knowing I'd have to get up and close it myself.

So, instead I got up and made my bed. I knew if I didn't get up soon, I'd have more people knocking on my door asking for me. It was time to get up.

...

I was sitting at one of the tables with Chibs. He was training Kip for the fight tonight, while I just sat there drawing on my white shoes. They were new, clean, a blank canvas. Seeing as I was home, I decided the Sons would be perfect inspiration. I was currently working on drawing the patch.

"You've got a talent there girl." Chibs nodded at my work.

I smiled up at him, glad he was at the clubhouse. Jax and mum were at the house, dealing with a mess an ATF guy apparently left. I had asked Jax about it, but he insisted I stay out of it, just in case things get ugly.

With Clay and Tig busy with club stuff, and Bobby 'babysitting' Cherry, there was just Chibs, Juice and Kip. So, I was sticking with Chibs and Kip today. After last night I thought it best to steer clear of Juice for awhile.

"Come on, Half-Sack. You can do better than that." Chibs yelled at the prospect who was doing pushups.

I giggled at the sight, sweat dripping off him, his shirt drenched. He looked exhausted. But his girl wasn't around and everyone knew if he wasn't ready for tonight, chances are Clay would make sure Cherry goes back home.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder behind me, seeing Juice just a few feet away. He nodded, pulling out a smoke and lighting it just as he got to the table.

"You got a spare, Juicy?" Chibs asked, hand out.

Juice handed him a smoke, and a lighter before sitting next to me. "Haven't seen you all day."

I shrugged. "You've been working."

"No. You've been hiding in your room." he corrected.

"I wasn't hiding." I argued. "I was tired. That's all."

He didn't say anything, just gave me a knowing look before going back to his smoke.

Seeing as the conversation was dropped, I went back to drawing on my shoes. I was in my own little world, not paying attention to anything. It was one of the reason why I loved drawing and reading. I liked how I escaped all the mess and problems, being drawn into a different world, one of art or a whole different existence.

A hand rested on my shoulder as Juice leaned closer to me, drawing me out of the little world I had been floating in. I absentmindedly rested against him, noticing that Chibs and Kip were in the ring. Juice and I were practically alone.

He leaned closer. "You wanna talk about what happened last night?"

I shook my head, ignoring the fact his voice gave me goosebumps. "It's not gonna happen again, Juice. So don't even think about it."

"I was talking about the phone call." he chuckled. "But if you wanna talk about the other thing, I'm happy with that." I looked over at him, seeing that smile and I knew if I didn't look away I wasn't going to be able to resist; yet my eyes stayed on him.

"Juice. We can't." I tried to sound strong, but I knew there was nothing I wanted more then to jump him already.

All I could think about was how it had felt, him on top of me. Those lips. God, did he know how to kiss. And he smelt amazing too, the mixture of his leather cut, smoke, and something completely different that only came from him.

"Juice!"

I jumped at the sound of Chibs' voice. Looking over at the Scottsman he was frowning at us, moving to our table. I scooted across the table away from Juice, hoping Chibs hadn't been watching the whole time. Juice and I had been pretty close, close enough to piss Jax off if he saw.

"Get to work. We don't need you sittin' around here all day. You'll get yourself in trouble." so he had seen us, at least enough to know what was happening would piss Jax and Clay off. "And you. We're heading to the fight now. Think it might be best if you come too." he told me.

I nodded as Juice stood to go back to the garage. Before he left, he turned to me and I couldn't help but notice a look in his eyes, the same one he had when we had been on the ground during the raid. I swallowed hard, feeling heat rise to my cheeks as I watched him go.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Chibs mumbled, shaking his head.

 _So do I..._

...

Kip had won. I was so proud of him. The fights had actually been entertaining. For some reason, I liked that kind of stuff. I'm guessing it was from the heavy male influence from when I had been growing up. That's where I learnt how to fix cars and bikes... I actually knew how to fight too.

Walking into the club house I said goodnight to the guys as they stayed outside to drink and smoke and just hang around. As I walked in, Juice was heading for the door to go and join the others.

I stopped, offering him a cheeky smile. I was in a good mood. "You have fun all by yourself?"

He shrugged, grinning. "Would have been more fun if you stayed." he stepped closer to me, stopping only inches away.

"Really, and what makes you think that?" I raised a curious eye brow.

"You make everything fun." he shrugged casually.

This caught me off guard. Flirting aside, I didn't actually think Juice thought stuff like that.

I leaned forward, on my toes, pressing my lips against his in a soft, quick kiss. Stepping back I could see that he was the one now caught off guard. Looking at me confused and surprised.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged. "I liked it the other night. Wanted another-"

He pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips against mine in a rough and heated kiss. My breath was taken from me by the deep want I could feel from him. Hands sliding around to grasp his shoulder, as his grabbed my hips, we pulled each other closer. He started kissing down to my neck, teeth grazing my skin. Every part of me tingled, as I fought off moans. My body instinctively began to rock lightly against his, the movement rubbing against the lump already in his pants.

"This is so wrong." I knew it, he knew it, but even that didn't stop him for continuing the assult on my neck.

I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to taste him, to feel his lips on mine again. Hungrily I lifted his chin until I could kiss him, his hands grasping my thighs tighter.

"My room?" he asked between kisses. I simply nodded, not having the breath to speak. He stepped back, grabbing my hand before alomst dragging me towards the hall.

He stopped though, pushing me against another wall and kissing me again. "I don't think I can make it." he admitted, hand trying to undo the button to my pants.

That there, that woke me. Eyes wide open I realized where we were and the fact that everyone except my brother was outside. Chances of getting caught were so high I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to figure it out.

"Juice. Stop." I pushed his hands away. He looked up at me and I swear my strength nearly vanished just like that. But I didn't give in. "We can't. Not like this. Not now."

But he just grinned. "Then we'll go to your room. It's closer."

"No I mean. Not with everyone here. We'll get busted." I sighed, looking at the ground. "Trust me, I want to." I looked up again and groaned at his lust filled eyes. "You have no idea. But Chibs is already suspicious. We can't do this here."

He nodded, his grin falling. "Okay, your right."

I let a sigh of relief out. "Good."

"But you want to." it wasn't a question, though I still nodded, no longer denying it. He grinned. "Good." was all he said in return before heading towards his room.

 **BaMbY**


	8. Cold Hard Cash

**SPOV**

I sat in the tow truck as Kip and Juice got out to pick up a car. An ambulance drove past, catching my attention as I watched it pull into a parking lot.

"Dude, handle this for me." I heard Kip say. Turning around I watched as he walked around the broken down car.

"Where are you going?" Juice asked, watching him. I got out of the truck, moving to Juice as we watched Half-Sack.

"Get my top rocker." Kip answered, moving across the road.

Juice stood from where he had been sitting on the truck. "What?"

"Kip, where are you going?" I called.

Juice shook his head, seeming to have figured out what Kip was about to do already. "Oh, no, you're not."

"What?" I looked to Juice and then back to Kip. That's when I realized what he was doing. He was getting in the ambulance's drivers seat... "Shit."

The engine started and he backed out, driving off.

"Yes, you are." Juice scoffed, turning back to the tow truck and car.

Sighing I tapped him on the shoulder. "What the hell is he doing?" I asked gesturing in the direction where Kip had just driven off and disappeared.

"My guess, he's thinking he'll get some money for the ambulance that he can give the club." he shrugged, not looking at me.

"Wait..." I grabbed his shoulder and turned him so we faced each other. "Should you have told me the club needs money?"

But he just shrugged again. "Don't tell Jax and we'll be fine."

I grinned. "That seems to be the case with us, doesn't it?"

He nodded, giving me that melt-able smile. "Keeps it fun though." he turned back to the car.

I watched him as he continued to attach the car to the tow truck and get it ready so we could head back to TM. I knew the guys weren't in a good financial position- Kip stealing an ambulance kinda proves that anyway. So, with all the money I had, there was no reason why I shouldn't help them. I man, they're family, and what helps them usually helps me...

"I have money."

Without turning back to me, he spoke. "Scarlett-"

I cut him off before he could go on. "I can help, I mean it."

He shook his head, turning around and resting on the truck as he looked at me. "We need seventy thousand dollars."

"Done." I gave a short nod.

"Cash."

"Oh..." I sighed, thinking about it for a moment. I knew there was no way I could get seventy grand cash in a short period of time, but... "I can do forty."

He stood, stepping closer to me with a frown I couldn't quiet read. "What do you mean you can get forty grand cash? Where the hell do you have that kind of money? _How_ did you get that kind of money?"

I shrugged. "Just take me to the bank on the way back to TM. I'll get you the money."

...

Pulling my now full handbag up on my shoulder, I stepped out of the tow truck. Juice walked over to my side, every now and then looking down at my hand bag.

I rolled my eyes. "I told you, I had thirty five in a safety deposit box. I only had to get five out of my account. There still plenty in there."

"How much money _do_ you have?"

I just shrugged. "Let's just say I could buy a house and still be well off- though eventually I'd need to get a job."

He leaned down opening the garage roller door, gesturing for me to go in first. Once we were both in, he pulled the door down. As he turned he bumped into Tig, who looked less than impressed.

"So, you stole an ambulance... and you took Letti along?"

Juice was ready to defend himself. "I had nothing to do with this." he pointed to Kip. "And Scarlett was just hanging out. I had no idea he would do something like this."

I looked around the room seeing not only Kip and Tig, but also Clay and Chibs. All the older members looked to Half-Sack, obviously amused.

"Yeah." Kip shrugged, turning to gesture to the ambulance. "Hell, these things are worth like a hundred grand, easy."

"Yeah they are." Clay started. "That's why people that buy them are state and federal agencies."

"Okay." Kip nodded, still not getting it.

"So, uh, what, you want me... to sell a stolen vehicle to the government?" Clay asked, both Tig and Chibs laughed, Juice grinning. I just shook my head, looking at the ground; I couldn't believe Kip.

"No, uh," finally, I think Kip was getting there. "Just sell them to, like, a small hospital or something." maybe he wasn't getting it.

"Oh, like, uh, Uncle Freddy's Infirmary? What?" Clay was just going to keep going on, never letting it go.

"Why didn't you just steal, like, a fire engine?" Tig started to play along. "And then we could have our own rescue center. We could have our own little uniforms and hats."

"Tig, leave the guy alone." I glared, trying to hide my own amusement.

"Okay, I get it. That's great." Kip nodded, shifting on the spot. "I was just trying to, you know, show a little initiative."

Juice couldn't wipe the smile off his face, patting Kip on the back. All the guys laughed. I could see making fun of the Prospect still hadn't changed.

"Hey, Chibs, get rid of this thing as soon as it gets dark." Clay said before heading into the office.

"You got it." Chibs nodded

The roller door started opening, Clay turning back to see who it was, as did the rest of us. Jax stepped in, eyes right on the ambulance.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, grinning. At least he found it amusing too.

Chibs stood, throwing an arm around Kip's shoulder. "My prospect." the Scottsmen nodded.

"I was just thinking outside of the box." Kip tried to defend himself.

"You get a chance to talk to that tanker driver?" Clay asked straight to buisness.

I suddenly felt like I shouldn't be there, but when I went to walk away, Juice grabbed my arm, nodding to my handbag. So I stayed.

"Yeah, Nords aren't dealing at the mill." Jax answered. "Driver bought the crank up in Pope. That's where he filled his tanker with diesel..." he pulled out cash from his pocket. "That I just sold to Unser." he handed the money to Clay. "Now we just need Luann to pay up."

"I think I can help with that." I stepped forward, dropping my hand bag on the ground. It opened revealing the cash inside. "Fourty k. All for the club."

All eyes were on me, then the cash, and then back at me. I wasn't sure what was going on in their heads, but every single one of the guys seemed to be shocked.

"Where the hell did you get all that money?" Jax asked, crouching down and going through it.

Clay stepped forward, and I wasn't sure if he was or wasn't impressed. "You wanna explain this?"

"A lady I knew died a few years back." I started to explain. "She left me everything. And don't worry, you don't have to pay me back or anything. I've still got enough till I get a job."

After a moment of staring at me, thinking it through, Clay nodded. "I'm not just going to take your money. We vote on it." he addressed the guys. "We take the money?"

"If we take it, we pay it back." Juice stepped forward. "It's the least we can do." it wasn't a yes or a no, just setting up the deal.

With that said Tig shrugged, raising his hand. "I'm in."

"Me too." Chibs nodded. "Rather do this then mess around with Luann."

Jax stared me down, and I knew he didn't like it one bit. But he had no other choice other then asking for a loan from someone we all knew didn't want to give up their money. So slowly, eventually, he nodded.

In turn, Clay raised his own hand as well, giving me a proud and thankful look. "Juice, you in?"

I looked behind me, seeing Juice give me a look. He didn't want to do it. I wasn't sure why, I mean it was a great deal for them, yet he hadn't agreed. "You sure?" he asked, looking at me obviously unsure of what he should do.

I nodded, stepping closer slightly. "I'm sure. I want to help. It's family."

Looking down at me, he gave in, nodding. "Okay, I'm in."

"Looks like we just need ten k from Luann and then we'll be set." Clay nodded, as Tig grabbed the cash. "I'll give Gemma a call, tell her we need it within the hour."

...

I sat on one of the tables with Juice outside the clubhouse. He was having a smoke, as we sat there talking. After seeing him hesitate when it came to my money, I wanted to find out why. But then we just kept talking, and had been sitting out here for hours. It was actually quite nice, sitting out at night, with Juice and no one else, getting to know each other.

Jax and Chibs walked out of the clubhouse, looking at us. Jax with the bag of money in hand. With a concerned frown he moved over to us. "What's going on between you?"

I laughed. "What are you going on about? Can't I have friends? I mean you never say anything when I'm hanging out with Tig or Chibs."

"Yeah, because Chibs would never touch you and you would never touch Tig." he shrugged, looking between us. "I'm not sure about you though." he nodded to Juice.

Juice raised his hands in defense. "I swear, we're just out here talking."

My brother looked at him for a moment, trying to read him. But he eventually nodded. "Okay." he turned to me, leaning over and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "I will."

He moved back to Chibs, the both of them heading towards Tig and Clay who were coming from the garage. I turned away from them then, not interested in what they were doing.

"So, Juice, hey? You wanna tell me your real name?"

He smiled, looking to the ground and nodding. "Juan Carlos Ortiz."

"Juan Carlos." I nodded. "I like it... but I think I'm still gonna call you Juice. And Juicy." I grinned.

Mum's car drove in, stopping by the others. She rolled her window down, talking to Jax who then turned to me.

"Abel's getting out of the toaster, you comin'?" he called.

I jumped off the table, turning to Juice. "I was thinking. Maybe, later tonight, we could watch a movie in your room? But that's all. Nothing else." I pointed a finger at him, setting rules.

"I'll see you then." he said, still smiling.

"See ya." I waved, rushing off to mum's car.

 **BaMbY**


	9. Bite Down

**SPOV**

I stood by the chair in one of the hospital rooms Tara had us waiting in. I was shaking with nerves, excited to see Abel, to be able touch his little feet and feel his tiny fingers hold mine. Tara walked in, Abel in her hands. Jax was up in an instant, smile on his face. Mum wrapped an arm around me as we watched Tara hand Jax his baby. It was beautiful, seeing Jax hold him for the first time.

I wiped away tears, mum giving me a little squeeze as I gave a little laugh, looking at Abel.

"Hey." Jax's eyes were glued on him. "Hey." he gently rocked him, taking a seat. "I don't know how to break this to you, kid, but I'm your old man."

Mum looked to Tara, the both of them walking out to talk. Once the door closed, I crouched in front of Jax, carefully grabbing Abel's foot.

"He's beautiful." I smiled up at my big brother. "He's perfect."

Jax smiled down at me. "I'm glad you're finally home."

...

"Shit." Jax hung up the phone heading for the door.

I looked up from Abel, who I now had in my arms. "What's wrong?"

"There was a hit out on Clay."

"Is he hurt?" I placed Abel down in the baby bed.

Jax shrugged. "I don't know."

Grabbing my bag I nodded. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." he stepped in my way.

But I wasn't going to take no for an answer. "If he's hurt, or someone else, I can help. I may only be a vet nurse, but I can do a hell of a lot more than you. And I have a few supplies back at the clubhouse. So yeah, I'm coming."

He groaned in frustration. "Fine, but you stay with me. Okay?"

With a quick nod, we headed out.

...

When we got to the bar I jumped out of the van right away, Jax right behind me. Chibs and Juice had picked us up from the hospital seeing as mum had driven us there.

"Stay close." Jax repeated for the millionth time. "Juice, stay with her." he ordered as we headed inside.

There we found Clay sitting by a table, Tig on the ground with a wounded man.

"Hey, you okay?" Jax went straight to Clay.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Clay nodded. "I can't track down Gemma, though."

"She's at the hospital with the kid." Jax reassured him.

I moved to the wounded guy and Tig. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tig asked, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Ignoring him, I took a look at the guys wounds. "He's been shot twice, the bullets are still in deep."

"Where's McKeavey?" Chibs asked, kneeling next to me.

"He's dead." Clay answered bluntly. "Port commissioner had him beat."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Chibs shook his head.

"We'll get rid of the Mexicans." an Irish man said.

"We'll take care of Cameron." Clay said back, I gathered Cameron was the injured guy.

I nodded. "If we take him to the clubhouse I might be able to fix him up."

"Not a problem." Kip nodded, loading his gun.

Juice and Chibs helped Cameron to stand as we headed for the door. I had Ope and Jax on either side of me, guns at the ready just in case. While Clay walked in front of us, but behind Juice and Chibs; full cover. Tig looking around for movement.

As we opened the door, we were met with the ambulance Kip had stolen. "Uncle Freddy's Infirmary at your service." Half-Sack nodded.

"In you go." Juice grunted, getting Cameron inside the vehicle. "All right, I got you."

I moved to the ambulance doors, about to get in when Jax grabbed my arm. "Chibs and Juice are riding with you. You do what they say. If things get bad I don't want you getting hurt."

I nodded, leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Be safe." I told him before getting in the vehicle with Cameron, Chibs and juice.

Kip closed the doors, leaving us to do what we can to help Cameron till we go to the club house.

"What do you need?" Juice asked.

Chibs looked at the wound. "The slugs are deep."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I know. For now, I need pressure on his leg." I answered as I grabbed Juice's hand and placed it on Cameron's leg. Cameron yelled out in pain, Juice looking at our hands that pressed on the wounds horrified. "Chibs, I need you to see what's in this truck. There might be something useful." I ordered. Leaning over I looked to Cameron. "I promise, you'll either come out of this in one piece or with one leg." I smiled jokingly.

At least he gave a little chuckle. "With a doc like you, I'll let you do anything love."

...

The doors opened, Clay standing by with Jax and Ope. They all looked to me for answers.

"One of the bullets might have hit an artery. It's the only thing keeping him from bleeding out.. I've got the equipment to take them out. But seal him up?" I shook my head. "I need proper supplies for that."

"Like what?" Tig asked from the drivers area, the door to the back open.

"Clamps, sutures, needles. All that kind of stuff. Everything I have is designed for animals."

"Animals?" Cameron panicked. "I thought you were a doctor."

"Shut up. Right now, your life is in my hands. I'm not in the mood to give you my qualifications and history." I snapped. Turning to Chibs I nodded. "We need to get him out of here. Some where, where I can work."

"Will the chapel work?" he asked.

I had never been in the chapel before, it had always been out of bounds; only for Sons of Anarchy members. But if he thought it would work I trusted him. "It'll do." I nodded.

"Holy shit." mum walked up to the back doors of the vehicle. "Where'd we get an ambulance?"

Juice, Chibs and I pointed to Kip, who just smiled at mum.

"Numb-nuts stole it." Chibs answered.

"We'll patch up the Irishman." Clay spoke up as mum turned to him with a sigh. "Scarlett can handle it."

She walked out of my view and I turned my gaze to Kip. "Help us get him out of here, okay?"

Mum poked her head into view again, looking to me. "You be careful, okay? I love you."

"I love you too." I nodded, before pulling all my attention to the Irishman. It was time to get to work.

As we tried to move Cameron he struggled, in agonizing pain. "All right, calm down. Come on, hold him." Juice spoke up, taking action.

"Hey, Scar." Jax called from out of the ambulance.

"Yeah?"

"Make a list of the surgical shit you need. I'll call Tara, see if she can help."

"Yep, I'll do it once we've got him inside." I told him, moving out of the way so Juice, Chibs and Kip could get him out of the ambulance.

...

I rushed into the chapel room with my supply bag in hand, but not before going to the kitchen to grab a wooden spoon. Juice and Chibs stood around Cameron, one putting pressure on the wounds while the other held Cameron down.

I dropped my bag on the table, reaching over to Chibs to give him the wooden spoon. "Put this in his mouth. Cameron I'm gonna need you to bite down on the handle of the spoon okay?" as soon as he was doing that I opened my bag, grabbing one of my scalpels.

"Holy shit." Juice got a look inside my bag. "What kind of supplies do you need? It looks like you've got a bag full of torture-"

I glared at him. "I know what it looks like. But I don't want you saying it out loud when I'm about to work on someone. Okay?"

He nodded, eyes wide with a fear I'd seen him have only with Jax, Clay or my mum.

"What can I do for ya?" Chibs asked, drawing my attention to him.

"I need towels. Lots of them. There's gonna be a mess, so we need to be prepared. And alcohol. I'll need to clean the wound." with orders given, Chibs nodded and headed off to do what I asked.

"What do you need me to do?" Juice asked, still slightly scared I'll snap at him again.

But I gave him a half smile. "I need you here, with me. I've never done this before, and until Tara gets here I don't know whats gonna happen. So can you just stay?"

Fear washed from his face as he nodded. "Anything you need."

Chibs returned with a bottle of alcohol I didn't bother reading the label of. Instead I lifted it to my mouth and took a drink, needing the edge to keep myself sane.

"Whoa, las, that's bourbon." Chibs went to grab the bottle.

But I shook my head. "Trust me, I can handle it." I told him before pouring some on Cameron's wounds- causing him to cry out against the spoon. Ignoring him I moved on, looking down at the Irishman. "Okay. I'm going to have to make the hole a little bigger so I can get to the bullets. This is gonna hurt but I need you to stay as still as possible. If you don't I might end up cutting an artery, and we don't need that." I then turned and nodded to Chibs. "Hold him down."

Without warning, I began to cut...

 **BaMbY**


	10. Blood and Bullets

**SPOV**

All night I had been trying to get the bullets out. But so far I wasn't winning. I was tired, and covered in blood and sweat. But I wasn't giving up. Cameron had passed out which made things a little easier.

"Chibs, go out and give Clay an update." I told him, not as harsh as I had been last night. As soon as he was gone I turned to Juice. "If I can't save him-"

He shook his head, cutting me off. "Don't even go there. You can do this."

I sighed. "I'm not sure, Juice. The bullets in deep. It looks like it's infected, and even if I did get it out, I have no way of closing the artery up." he came to stand next to me, pulling me into his arms and holding me, as I kept pressure on the wound. "Where the hell is Tara?"

...

I groaned, tweezers deep into the bullet whole. "I can't find the damn thing!"

"Letti, do you want me to take over? You're exhausted." Chibs asked, hand on my shoulder.

But I shook my head. "I can do this. Just keep him still."

Now that Cameron was awake he was fidgeting around because of the pain. I had stopped cutting at least, which helped. I hadn't cut him a lot, only a little so I could get in the hole better, but still it increased the pain and blood.

"Keep him quiet." Tig called. I looked over my shoulder, seeing him at the door.

Juice answered for us. "Okay." he nodded as the door was closed once more. Turning back his eyes landed on mine. "How are you doing?"

I shook my head. "If we can't get this bullet out he'll die."

"I asked how you're doing, not him." he corrected.

I gave him a small smile. "I'll be okay."

Taking the tweezers out of the wound I grabbed a towel and put pressure on the leg, using my other hand to look threw my bag, hoping there was something in there I could use that would help.

I could hear Unser talking outside the door, his voice mumbled. The doors opened, and I looked to see Clay and Unser. Giving a nod I went back to what I was doing, not letting them distract me.

"Jesus Christ." Unser sighed and the doors closed.

"Damn it." I pushed the bag off the table out of frustration not finding what I needed. "Where's Jax with the supplies?"

"What do you need?" Juice asked, ready to give me whatever I needed.

I picked up my surgical tweezers , showing them to him. "See these. They're not long enough to reach the bullet. I need something else."

"Like pliers?" Chibs suggested.

My eyes widened as I lit up. "Yes, exactly. Think you can get me some."

"I'll be right back with them, love." he nodded, walking out.

Still putting pressure on the wounds I turned to Juice. "Thanks for being here. I know with Chibs, I don't really need you... but I do, you know?"

"You don't need to thank me." he nodded back, giving a little smile.

...

"Aah!" Cameron yelled out in pain.

"Yes! I got it. I got it!" I cheered, pulling the bullet out. Suddenly blood started squirting out. "Shit!" I quickly grabbed a towel and put pressure on the wound but before long it was soaked through.

"Come here!" Chibs grabbed Juice's hand, shoving his fingers into the bullet hole. "Hold that!"

"What the-" Juice started but before he could finish Tig burst in.

"What's going on?" he asked as mum walked in behind him.

"Letti got one out, mate. We got one slug out." Chibs grinned.

"This is insane." mum stepped forward.

Juice was freaking out, his fingers practically shoved up some guys ass. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Just keep your finger in his ass." Chibs told him.

I turned to Tig. "This is way beyond what I know. I don't have the skills to do this. We need a doctor."

Mum rushed out of the room, Tig going after her.

I sighed. "Chibs, you should go get cleaned up. We'll handle this."

"Letti-"

I raised my hand, shutting him up. "Seriously, I'm not in the mood to argue. Just, please. I'll clean up in here, Juice'll..." I looked at Juice apologetically. "He'll keep doing that." I gestured to his hand. "I'm sure there's things Clay needs done."

He stood up, stepping towards the door. "Okay, but if you need me, just give a shout."

"Will do." I mumbled, crouching on the ground and grabbing whatever spare clean towels were left.

"Scarlett." I looked up at Juice, who didn't look as freaked out anymore. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, emotionlessly. "I have to be."

...

"Urgh." Cameron lifted his head from the table.

I had been sitting in one of the chairs by Juice, resting while we waited for help. Now that my patient was awake, I got back to business.

"How are you feeling?"

Cameron looked to Juice and me. Juice smiled down at the guy, while I just offered him an apologetic look.

"What the hell's going on?"

I nodded, answering for him. "There was some..."

"Complications." Juice finished for me.

When Juice spoke, the Irishman looked at him, frowning. "Where the hell's your hand?"

"It's uh-" Juice shifted which caused his fingers to move slightly.

"Aah!" Cameron yelled out in pain.

Juice stood up in an instant. "Oh, okay. Um..."

I sighed, getting down to it. "His finger is plugging up one of your bullet holes."

Cameron froze for a moment, thinking about what I said. "That's his finger jammed up my ass?"

"No." Juice shook his head instantly. "No." he stopped and sighed, nodding. "Well, technically, yes, okay. But my finger's not jammed _up_ your ass. Because, you know, that would be gay. It's kinda jammed _in_ you ass, which I guess is still kind of gay."

I couldn't help it. I let out a small giggle, seeing how uncomfortable Juice was. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it." I apologized, smiling.

"Jesus." Cameron groaned. "Am I gonna die or not?"

"No." Juice answered before I could. "I don't think so..."

Sighing I leaned in closer to Cameron. There was no point in sugar coating it, so I told him the truth. "Look I've got one bullet out, but I'm waiting for other supplies. Once they get here, I'll fix you up. You'll be good as new." just as I finished Chibs walked in. I stood and looked to all three men before stopping my gaze at the Irishman. "I'm just gonna go get some air. I'll be right back." I reassured Cameron before heading towards the exit.

"Sorry, Letti, Clay doesn't want you going outside. You'll have to make do." Chibs called, stopping me.

Sighing I nodded. "That's fine, I'll just go get some water then." honestly, I just needed a moment by myself.

...

I sat by the bar with Piney. Chibs had insisted I have a break until Jax got back, he'd keep an eye on Cameron and make sure Juice doesn't do any damage with his finger. So, taking this time to relax a little, I just sat and watched Ope as he fixed up some guns.

"You should shower. Clean yourself up." Piney suggested.

I shook my head. "Once Jax is here I'll be right back in there getting bloody again. No real point."

Ope stopped what he was doing, looking at me from the other side of the bar. "You okay, Lett? I know it's been rough in there. Everything else okay though?" he asked with brotherly concern. He worried about me just as much as the rest of the guys did- if not more. He, Jax and I had always been close, so it was no surprise he could read me so easily.

Before I could answer though the back door opened, Jax walking in with a bag of supplies.

"Oh thank God." I was on my feet, throwing my arms around Jax in an instant. "I was so worried about you." I sighed, stepping back. Seeing him at least helped calm my nerves a little.

"Jackie boy, where have you been?" Chibs asked as he walked out of he chapel.

Jax sighed, handing me the bag. "I'm here now."

"Look, the bullet in his ass hit a major artery. I don't have the skills to do what needs to be done. We need a doctor." I told him, before anyone could say anything about the fact he had disappeared.

He nodded, looking at the ground. "All right." he went to turned but I stopped him.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you're in shock." I frowned as I searched his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later. Let's just get this guy fixed up." he kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back this time, I promise."

...

I stood with Juice, staying close to Cameron to make sure he was okay. But also to be with Juice. I had never done something like this, patching up bullet wounds. I just needed someone to keep me sane until it was all over.

"You look like shit."

I turned to look at Juice as he stood by Cameron, fingers still in the wound. I moved to stand next to him, I gave a short shrug. "Yeah well, you don't look too good yourself."

"I'm being serious." he looked over to make sure Cameron was still out before leaning closer to me. His body touched mine ever so slightly, the touch comforting. "You don't have to be here."

"Until Tara gets here, I'm not going anywhere." I told him, not budging partly to prove a point and partly because I craved his touch- even just the simple brush between us right now.

"Okay, but as soon as she does, you do what she asks and you go. I don't want you passing out or anything." he brushed a strand of hair out of my face, before freezing. "Oh... ah."

I sighed. "You got blood on my face, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"It's fine I'll wash it off-"

The doors to the chapel opened as mum, Chibs and Tara walked in. "Oh, my God." Tara's jaw dropped at the scene before her.

"Took two slugs. We got one out." mum informed her, straight to business. "Little Dutch Boy's keeping the blood from bursting." mum looked to Juice who was still pretty close to me.

Nodding proudly- oblivious to my mum's looks- Juice spoke to Tara. "Yeah, but it was Scarlett that got the bullet out."

Tara pulled some pills out of her bag. "Here's some vancomycin. This will kill anything. Give him two now and then every four hours." she handed the bottle to mum before turning to me. "You did a good job, helped save him. But I can take it from here. You should go get cleaned up, and rest."

"Are you sure? I can help-"

Chibs shook his head. "You've done enough, Letti. You needed to have a break."

"Besides." mum finished giving Cameron the pills. "I'll help the good doctor."

"Oh, how's it look?" the Irishman asked now knowing a real doctor was here.

"It looks like you got shot." Tara answered simply.

While they talked I turned to Juice. "Find me once you're done? I don't really wanna be alone right now." he nodded and I could see how badly he wanted to touch me once more. But with mum and Chibs in the room, that couldn't happen. "Tara, this is Juice." I told her, stepping towards the door. "He'll help with whatever you need. But if you do end us needing me, just give a shout." I told her before heading out of the chapel.

"Jesus Christ." I looked up at Tig as he moved towards me. "You look like shit, Lett."

"So I've been told." I sighed. "I'm gonna go have a shower."

"You need anything else?" Jax asked from behind the bar with Opie.

"No, I'm okay. I'll be back out in a minute." my voice was so flat. I was just so exhausted.

Without waiting for them to say anything, I headed for my room to have a shower. Grabbing a pair of cotton shorts and a plain tank top, I moved towards my bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, seeing all the blood, I suddenly felt sick. Leaning over, I threw up into the toilet. Coughing and gaging.

 _I had never seen so much blood before..._

 **BaMbY**


	11. Just a Friendly Gesture

**SPOV**

I walked out to the main room where Piney, Tig, Chibs, Juice and Jax stood by the bar. As I walked towards them, Juice stepped closer to me. His hands and arms were clean, but seeing as he was wearing the same clothes, I knew he hadn't showered.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked, gesturing towards the couch over by the pool table.

I simply nodded before he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked us towards the couch. We sat down, and I pulled my legs up close to my chest, leaning against Juice.

"You feeling better?" he asked, arm still around my shoulder.

I looked to Jax and the others, seeing them watch us. "Juice, maybe this isn't a good-"

But he shook his head, cutting me off. "I'm just sitting here, comforting a friend." he shrugged, pulling me closer. I curled up to his side, my legs leaning against his thigh, head resting on his shoulder. He placed a hand on my knee, rubbing it comfortingly. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say..." I looked up at him. "I have never done something like that before. It was horrible, not knowing if I could actually save him. I was sure he was going to die, Juice. All that blood." I shook my head. "It was horrible."

"Hey." he squeezed me gently. "Hey, it's okay. The doc's here. She'll fix him up and he'll be okay. You did amazing in there. Honestly. I've never seen anything like it before." he offered a smile.

"If it wasn't for you, I think I would have broken down." I admitted, speaking quietly so only he heard.

He shifted slightly, so he was angled towards me a little more. "You would have been able to do it. You're stronger than you think." he told me just as quietly.

We stayed like that until the doors to the chapel opened. Once Tara had finished with Cameron, Juice stood up to help Bobby and Chibs get the Irishman back on the stretcher. He looked over at me as they rolled the stretcher out of the clubhouse, nodding that he'd be back in a moment. So I stayed there, hugging my legs to my chest on the couch.

Tig walked up to me, a plate in hand with what looked like a cheese sandwich on laying on top of it. "You should eat. You look like you're gonna pass out."

I nodded, taking the plate with shaking hands. "Thanks." I mumbled.

He sat down next to me. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I know we don't like you getting involved, but this time it helped. You did a great job." he patted my shoulder, getting up.

...

Once Cameron was taken care of- where ever they took him- the others came back into the clubhouse. Juice came to sit on the couch with me again, holding me once more; I closed my eyes, head resting on his shoulder. The sound of motorbikes coming into the lot outside caught my attention before the door to the clubhouse opened. Sons started filing into the place and I suddenly felt a little under dressed in my shorts and tank top, seeing some of the guys look our way. One in particular, a bald headed man with an angry face. But unlike the others, he headed over to us.

"Juice, got your message. Where's Clay?" his voice was scratchy, and made him seem even angrier.

"Down at the police station. Was taken in for questioning." Juice shrugged.

The man looked to me. "New sweet butt?" his eyes turned hungry.

"I suggest you don't call me that again." I warned. "Unless you want my brother kicking your ass."

"Happy, this is Scarlett Teller... _Jax's_ _sister_." Juice explained.

But unlike every other Son that learnt who I was, the hungry look in Happy's eyes didn't go away. "Shame. She looks fun." he nodded before moving to the others.

Once we were alone once more I looked up at Juice. "Can we go hang out in your room?" He nodded, getting up and offering me a hand before we made our way towards the dorms. As we neared his room I had to stop him to make sure he understood. "Juice, I just want to rest, okay?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything. You can trust me." he smiled, walking us into his room.

...

I woke up alone in Juice's room, curled up under his blankets. Earlier Kip knocked on the door, telling Juice, Clay was back and they had to go to church. I decided to stay, knowing if he didn't find me out there later, he'd come back. But now, seeing as it was night and I had slept for a few hours, I needed something to eat. So I got up and headed out towards the little kitchen by the main room.

Walking in, I found my mum and some other woman preparing food. "Do you need any help?" I asked, going to stand by my mum.

She looked up at me, shaking her head. "No, sweetie. You just rest okay. You were up all night." she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "We're having a barbecue once the guys are out. You wanna eat now, or then?"

"I'll wait." I answered. "I'm just gonna go get in something a little less comfortable, then I'll be outside." I told her before heading back towards the dorms, but this time to my room.

I changed my shorts for a pair of black skinny jeans, and my tank top for a white cropped top with a sweetheart neckline. I pulled on some flats before walking out, heading for the exit.

...

I sat with Kip and Cherry, watching the fight that was currently going on in the ring with that Happy guy who though I was a sweet butt and some other guy. But really, I found myself looking behind them and over at the table where Jax, Ope, Clay, Tig, Bobby, Piney, Chibs and Juice sat. They were talking business so I let them be.

Cherry tapped me on the shoulder. "I heard what you did today. Pretty amazing."

"Yeah." I sighed. "That's what I've been told." I looked back up to the table where the guys sat, seeing them get up. Juice's eyes found me in an instant, before he started heading my way. "I'll see you guys later." I mumbled, getting up and meeting Juice half way.

"So, I think you'll be getting your money back." he shrugged.

"Why's that?" I frowned, shivering slightly.

He watched as I hugged myself. "Jesus, you must be freezing." he sighed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around me. "Why didn't you wear a jumper?"

"Honestly? I have no idea." I shrugged, resting my head on his chest. "But now I'm kinda glad I didn't."

"Yeah, why's that?"

I looked up at him, with a smile. "I like this better."

He smirked down at me. "Me too."

I turned around in his arms, both of us watching the fight. I wasn't really paying attention though, my mind only concentrating on the fact Juice held me. He was warm, and smelt amazing.

"You wanna go back to my room? Watch a movie or something?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me inside. As we walked through, I saw Chibs who looked up at us with a frown. He stood and I could tell he was about to stop us, but before he could, I looked away and we disappeared into the dorms. Once in Juice's room he locked the door- though I wasn't really sure why- before the both of us got under the blankets of his bed. He turned the TV on, a movie already in. It was a comedy, an Adam Sandler movie. But before I figured out what it was, I fell fast asleep in Juice's arms.

...

"Morning."

I looked up to see Juice's smile looking down at me. I stretched a little, smiling back. "Morning to you, too."

"How are you feeling?"

I rolled on to my side, resting on his chest- though unfortunately he was wearing a shirt. "I feel, good, actually."

"Good. I was worried you wouldn't sleep." he admitted.

Sitting up, I looked to him with a slight frown. "Don't tell me you stayed up all night making sure I was okay. You needed the rest too."

"I got some sleep. Don't wo-"

"Juice! Get up!" Tig yelled from the other side of the door, trying to turn the handle, finding it locked. "Open your damn door."

I looked to Juice, knowing he had to open the door. But if he did, Tig would see me in his bed. And if Tig thought something happened, he'd kill Juice.

"Hurry up!" he yelled, getting impatient.

Juice got out of bed, crawling over me before unlocking the door and opening it ever so slightly. "I'm not alone. Can you go?"

"Who you got in there? Some sweet butt?" I could tell Tig was trying to look inside.

But Juice held the door still, blocking any view of inside the room. "Yeah, so can you give me a minute?"

Tig sighed. "Yeah. But hurry up. I'll be waiting outside."

Juice stood there for awhile, probably watching him go, before closing the door and turning back to me. "I gotta go."

I just smirked. "Sweet butt, huh?" I guess it strange how I was offended when Happy had called me a Sweet butt last night, but when Juice said it I thought it was amusing, if not charming in an odd kind of way.

Rolling his eyes he said, "You know I just said that to get him off my back."

I threw the blankets off, standing and moving towards him. With my hands on his chest I looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I don't mind you calling me a Sweet butt. That means you think I'm hot enough to be one." I leaned forward, placing a soft teasing kiss on his cheek. "See you around, Juicy Boy." I smiled, walking out of the room.

...

I spent most of the day with Abel at the hospital. I didn't really feel like going to the club house, knowing the Sons were going to take revenge for the hit on Clay. And I was pretty sure the Irishman was giving the money back if the Sons killed someone, but that was just a guess.

"Hey."

I looked up, seeing Tara walk into the room. "Hi." I offered her a smile.

"How you feeling?" she asked, coming to stand by me, looking down at Abel.

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. But I'm worried about Jax, do you know what's going on with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." I sighed, placing Abel into his cot. "I wanna know what happened the night he went to your place for supplies, and didn't come back til the morning after." I turned to her arms crossed. "I'm not an idiot. You two are obviously hooking up or something. But I wanna know what happened for it to start, and for him to be acting strange."

She sighed, looking away from me. "He helped me, that's all."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know what kind of help he gives. Chasing after ex boyfriends. Beating up assholes. Protecting the ones he loves. So what did he-"

"Scarlett, I can't. Please."

Seeing how broken she was, how whatever happened had effected the both of them. It was enough to tell me whatever Jax did, was something bad... really bad. "Okay." I nodded, stepping back. "But just so you know. I'm probably the only person who won't judge or rat on you." I told her, walking out.

I decided I'd go back to the clubhouse anyway. All I wanted was to be with family and friends. I just had a sick feeling eyes were watching me...

 **BaMbY**


	12. Deals, Truths and Criminal Records

**SPOV**

For the last three nights, I slept in my own room. After nearly being caught by Tig, I thought it best to steer clear of spending too much alone time with Juice. But we had gone back to our flirting, and I found myself getting more attracted to him as each day went by. Problem was, Ope and Jax had thrown themselves back into the club completely, doing everything they were asked. So they were around, _all_ the time. And when they were at the clubhouse, they stuck close to me. Not being oddly protective, just friendly... but I wanted them to leave me alone so I could hang out with Juice...

I was currently sitting at one of the tables outside, eating lunch with Jax, Ope, Tig, Chibs, Kip and Juice. I had, once again, bought lunch for them, and this time they decided to sit with me.

A car pulled into the lot. Once stopped, a woman walked out, that ATF woman that had taken Clay in for questioning before.

Chibs and Jax were up in an instant. "Can we help you?" Chibs asked.

The agent nodded. "Yes, actually. I'm here to speak with Scarlett Teller."

In an instant all the guys stood, standing between me and the agent. I sighed, getting up and moving to stand behind Jax.

"What do you want her for?" my brother asked, his voice with holding all manners. Now, knowing it was me she was here for, he was one hundred percent in protective mode.

"I just want to ask her some questions. Now either we can stay here, or I can take her down to the station." the agent shrugged.

I pushed past Jax. "You wanna talk?"

"That's all." she smiled politely.

I nodded. "Okay."

Jax grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving. "Scar." he warned.

I shook my head, pulling my arm from him. "Trust me." turning to the agent, I gestured for her to follow, before walking a few steps away from the guys. Once we were out of earshot I waited for her to speak. "Questions?"

"Right." she nodded. "I was just wondering why you came back to Charming, after all these years? I mean, you were doing so well for yourself... until Drew of course."

I froze. The sound of my ex's name coming from her lips sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to hurl. Just thinking about him made me feel weak and insecure.

"Hmm. That's right. Your boyfriend who you loved so much. Up until one day, when you just up and left him. Wanna explain what happened there?" she grinned. "Left your home, moved to a small town, but before long you got up and left again. In fact, for the last four months you've lived in exactly twelve houses, three apartments and one trailer park. So, why, after all this time, have you come home?"

"Look, if I wanted to hear my life story, or listen to some chick remind me of the hell I'd lived through, I'd ask. But, I didn't. So hurry up and ask me the real questions, or get out of my face and leave us alone." I snapped.

She looked at me amused. "You've got your mother's fire."

"And I've got no patience."

Getting the picture she went on. "You're not like the rest of these people, Scarlett. You know the things that happen here, are wrong."she pulled out her card, offering it to me. "When you wake up, and find yourself wondering why you traded one hell for another." she gestured to the card. "Give me a call. I promise, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"You clearly have no idea who you're talking to." I reached forward and tucked the card into the front pocket of her suit jacket.

Shrugging she started to move back to her car. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me." she called before getting into the car.

I stayed there and watched her drive away. But I knew, she wasn't gone. She was just getting started. Turning I moved to the guys, seeing them watching me expectantly, waiting for me to tell them everything she'd said and asked.

"What she want?" Jax asked, walking over to me.

"She wants me to rat Samcro out."

"What made her think you'd do that?" Juice asked as I sat next to him, the others stood around the table, watching me, waiting for me to elaborate.

Sighing I shrugged. "I don't know. She just thinks I'm different. That I know what happens here is wrong and that I should tell her everything." but I looked up at them, shaking my head. "Seems she's wrong there."

 **JPOV**

I was worried about Scarlett , wondering why the agent went for her out of everyone. We had just learnt that they'd also spoken to Donna, Tara and arrested both Cherry and Luann. But they all had something to lose. Tara had her job; being associated with Samcro wasn't exactly the best thing for a nurse. Donna had her family; she was constantly trying to get Ope to quit the club, to save her family from this life. Luann had her business; and apparently she was looking at some possible jail time for possession. Cherry had her freedom; she was apparently wanted for grand theft and arson.

But what did Scarlett have to lose... or gain? As far as we were all concerned, she had nothing the Feds could use against her.

"Juice."

I turned to Jax as we left church. Both him and Clay walked up to me, the others looking over to see what was going on.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"We need you to run a back ground check." Jax said, seeming pissed.

I ignored it, nodding as I went for my laptop that sat on the bar. "Sure, who do you need me to look up?"

"Scar." Clay answered.

I suddenly understood why Jax was pissed. Clay obviously wanted to know what the cops could possibly use against her.

Looking away, I nodded. I knew I couldn't say no, as much as I hated the idea... "Sure. I'll get you everything you need to know."

Clay patted me on the shoulder. "Thanks." he said simply before walking off.

Jax stayed behind, waiting for everyone else to clear off before turning back to me. "I need you to do something else."

Hesitantly I asked. "What?"

"When you look up Scar, I need you to find out everything you can on her ex." he answered. "I just have a bad feeling about the guy, okay?"

"No problem." with that I got to work.

 **SPOV**

Turns out the ATF had arrested both Luann and Cherry. Unser was sure they were trying to use RICO on us, hence why she wanted me to rat. Not only that, but they'd gone after Donna and Tara too. Mum told me they were going after the one's who had the most to lose, though she didn't know why I was on that list.

But I did. I knew if I ratted on Samcro, I could have the ATF back me up and end my problems with Drew. I wouldn't have to look over my shoulder anymore, wondering when I'd have to move again.

A knock on my door drew me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened, Jax walking in and closing it behind him. "Tara said you're worried about me."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am."

He sat on my bed with a sigh. "Scar, I did something real bad."

Being as close as we are Jax and I both knew we could tell each other everything and anything without getting judged. It's one of the reasons why I knew what I knew about the club, he never felt the need to keep things hidden from me. So having him sit here, ready to share whatever was on his mind wasn't really an odd thing. In fact the only thing that was out of the ordinary lately was the fact I hadn't told him about Drew...

Forgetting about that I turned to him, ready to hear whatever he had to say. Scooting over to sit next to him, I wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. "You know you can tell me anything. I'd never tell, I swear. It'll stay between us."

He nodded. "I just don't know if you'll be able to look at me the same if I tell you."

"Jax. You're my best friend. Nothing in the world could change that. Nothing." I reassured him.

"I killed someone."

Without missing a beat I asked, "Who?"

He turned to me, confused. "You're not mad?"

I looked at him as if my reaction was normal and to be expected. "I told you, you're my best friend. And come on. I grew up with the Sons of Anarchy. I know what happens here." I shrugged. "So just start talking till you feel better."

And he did. He told me everything. How Tara had been stalked, how the guy was the one who broke in and messed up Abel's room a Jax's house. He was also the one who stabbed him in the leg with scissors which is way he had been limping so much. But then it got worse. When he told me about how the man had broken into Tara's and tried to rape her, I found myself thinking of my own ex.

"I don't know what I'm suppose to do, Scar." he finished, head in his hands.

"You're not going to do anything. As far as everyone's concerned, the guy's just missing. You got rid of the body, Jax. It'll be fine." I nodded. "So, for now, you just have to make sure the ATF don't start asking questions. As much as I love Tara, if they put pressure on her, cracks will show."

"She won't rat. I trust her." Jax defended.

"I know she won't rat on you. But she'll rat on herself. The guilt will get to her eventually, and when that happens you gotta make sure it's you she comes to and not some cop. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

With that sorted I got down to business. "Who else knows?" I do anything for Jax, and if someone else knew and might tell, I was more than happy to sort that out for him- not in a killing kind of way, but whatever other way that might help.

"Just you, me and Tara." he answered simply.

It took a moment, but I only then realized something. "That's why you didn't come back with the supplies, right?"

"Yeah." he nodded, looking down at the ground.

I could tell he felt guilty about that as well. Sighing I spoke once more. "Okay. Look, the guys were pissed. They thought you chose a lay over the life of a club friend. You have to watch yourself Jax, because if you don't, things'll get bad for you. Fast."

"For someone who I didn't want to be involved, you sure know a lot." he grinned, finally looking up at me.

I shrugged. "It's easy to put the pieces together. I just pay attention to whats going on around me."

 **JPOV**

Jax walked out of the hall that went towards the dorms, probably having just checked up on Scarlett. He looked over at me as I nodded for him to come over. Clay was behind the bar having a drink and so I thought it was the best time to tell them everything I had learnt so far.

"What's up?" Jax asked, taking a seat next to me.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It doesn't look good."

"Why?" he asked, as Clay then turned all is attention to us.

"I finished looking up Scarlett, and I couldn't find anything the Feds could use against her. No outstanding accounts, no criminal record, no trace of a secret life, not even a speeding ticket. She's as clean as they get."

"So what's the problem?" Clay asked, both of them confused at my concern.

I opened up the tab I had on her ex boyfriend. "Jax asked me to look up Scarlett's ex, and that's when things started looking bad." I turned the screen to them. "His name is Drew Furgerson. His first wife was murdered, the killer never found. The girlfriend he had after that? Suicide." I turned the screen back to me, opening up some x-rays I 'found'. "After the suicide girlfriend he started dating Scarlett. The three years they were together she was signed into their local hospital more than I could count." I showed them some of her x-rays and medical reports. "Broken bones, fractures, blows to the head, cuts."

I could see the rage in Jax's eyes. "This asshole, beat my sister?" answering his question I nodded. "Where is he now?"

"That's the thing. Two weeks after Scarlett left their home, he quit his job. Didn't tell anyone where he was going, not even family. Since then Scarlett's lived all over the country. From what I've counted she been in about ten houses, and a few apartments, maybe more."

"That's what the Feds have. They promised protection." Clay noted, looking both pissed and concerned.

"So what do we do?" I asked, blood boiling over the asshole who touched her. The thought of someone hurting her like that made me want to hunt the scum down and beat him like he'd beat her, only I wouldn't stop until he was nothing.

Clay shook his head. "We don't know where the guy is, and if we talk to Letti, she'll know we did a background check on her. The last thing we need is her losing trust in us. So for now, we keep our eyes open."

"That's bullshit!" Jax yelled, ready to kill for his sister. "She needs us! We need to get this guy."

"What can we do?" Clay yelled back. "We don't know where he is. And we have the ATF breathing down our necks. There's nothing we can do, so we leave it!"

Jax shook his head before storming out of the place and slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help but feel the same way. No one touches Scarlett and gets away with it. No one.

 **BaMbY**


	13. Intrusion

**SPOV**

I sat with Juice by the bar. Tig and Chibs playing pool, Piney chilling, Bobby drinking and mum doing paperwork; I was pretty sure finance stuff for the club. Juice was doing some stuff on his computer, while I watched, having no clue what he was doing, but enjoying myself anyway.

"Yeah." Clay walked out of the chapel,talking to someone on the phone. "No, me too. All right. Thanks, Jason."

"Rosen?" mum asked.

"Yeah." Clay answered as Bobby, Tig and Chibs moved to stand next to him. "Luann's in the clear. Otto, not so much."

"Why, what happened?" Bobby frowned as he asked.

Clay chuckled, hands on hips. "He shattered Stahl's face."

"Oh, I love that man." Tig exclaimed.

"Oh! ha, ha!" Chibs laughed as everyone cheered.

"Trying to prove to the club he wasn't gonna give anything up." Clay moved to the bar. "We're clear of the ATF, ladies and germs." he yelled happily.

Something caught Juices attention, as he looked up. Following his gaze I saw the security camera for the back door, cops standing by it.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as Juice closed his laptop and stood.

"Clay. Cops."

The door slammed open, knocking the inside glass window and smashing it. Cops came in, guns at the ready, yelling for everyone to get down. One grabbed my arm.

Juice pushed the cop away. "Don't touch her!" he yelled, pissed.

The cop just grabbed his shirt, pushing him to the ground before grabbing me and doing the same, his grasp hurting my wrist.

I saw one cop push Jax into the wall as he come out to the main room, before taking him to the ground. At the same time they had Tig and Chibs down, while they cuffed Bobby.

"Get off her. Hey, hey, hey." I looked over at Clay, seeing the cops grab mum. I went to get up to help her, only to be pushed back down, the cop holding me there.

"Don't move!" he warned.

"Get your hands off her!" Juice snapped.

"Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Branan Hefner. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law." the cop holding Bobby's cuffs said as he lead him outside.

"I'll call Rosen, Bobby. You just sit tight." Clay called, causing a cop to kicking him. "Unh!"

"Bitch!" mum moved so she could spit at the feet of Stahl, who I hadn't even noticed yet. Stahl kicked mum in the guts.

"Don't you fucking touch her, whore!" I yelled, struggling against the cop who held me down. He pushed my head on to the ground, pain filling my head at the impact.

"Oh, easy now!" Chibs called.

Tig yelled. "Hey, hey!"

"Manners darling." Stahl looked down at mum and then at me. "You too, sweetie." she walked off casually, heels clicking on the ground.

...

I held an ice pack to my head, sitting on the couch in the clubhouse main room. Mum was wrapping my wrist, sure the cop had sprained it.

"You should have just gotten on the ground and stayed there. I didn't need you getting hurt." she sighed. "How's your head?"

"Chances are, with the strength it was pushed down, I may have a concussion. But that's worse case. It's probably just a head-"

"Hey!" Jax yelled from the chapel. "Don't even say it, asshole." suddenly we could hear more yelling.

I just shook my head, closing my eyes. "We need to get this ATF bitch off our ass."

"Well isn't that obvious." mum sighed.

...

I rested my head on Juice's shoulder while he did some work on his computer for Clay. Jax was out looking for Ope, apparently some of the guys thought he ratted Bobby out or something.

"I gotta make a call. I'll be back." Juice told me, letting me lift my head before getting up. "You'll be okay?"

I nodded to Tig and Clay who sat on the other side of the room talking. "I'm sure if anything happens, they'll take care of me."

He nodded, reluctantly walking off to make the call. I stayed where I was, my head pounding so much I found keeping my eyes open too long excruciating.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out reading the message.

 _You took five thousand dollars out of your bank account in Charming._

 _Looks like you went home._

 _-Drew_

I froze. He knew where I was. It was only a matter of time now. I had a choice, stay and let the Sons take care of it, or pack up and leave again. I just wasn't sure what to do.

"Just talked to our guy over at San Joaquin Savings and Loan." Juice walked back into the room, moving to Clay and Tig, holding a fax. "He checked Opie's finances." he sighed, sitting down and placing the paper on the table.

"And?" Clay asked.

"Somebody paid off a huge chunk of his debt. Federal wire transfer." as I listened to Juice, I realized he was pissed. "Mortgage, credit cards, car payments." Tig's jaw dropped.

"This stay's with the three-" Clay stopped himself looking over at me, pointing his finger at each of us. "This stays between the four of us, okay?"

I nodded from the couch as Juice answered. "Yeah, of course."

Tig pointed to the back door. "Go." it didn't take a genius to figure out the order was for just Juice and myself.

Juice got up, looking to me as I met him at the door. He placed a hand on my back, leading me out and moving towards one of the tables.

I kept the ice pack to my head as I sat down, Juice crouching in front of me.

"I don't believe it." I shook my head. "I've know Ope my whole life-"

"You've been gone for six years Scarlett." Juice noted. "And before that you weren't really around much either."

I glared. "No. I know Ope. I know all of these guys. People don't just change like that. He didn't rat." I argued, feeling myself getting worked up.

"Hey, hey." Juice grabbed my free hand, holding it in his grasp. "We don't know what happened. Let's just wait and see what happens, okay?"

I nodded, calming my breathing as he moved to sit on the chair beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder comfortingly. "Thanks for sticking up for me to the cops." I mumbled, having not thanked him yet.

He chuckled. "Don't thank me. You're lucky I didn't kill the guy. I wouldn't be here then."

"Wouldn't want that, now, would we?" I smiled, resting my head on his chest as he kept his arm around me.

...

Juice walked me to my room. We had been just sitting together all day. Most of the time he was on the computer doing stuff for Clay and mum, but when he wasn't we just thumb wrestled and mucked around. It was nice, you know?

"So... I guess this is good night." I sighed, leaning against my door.

Juice grinned. "It doesn't have to be." he leaned against my door frame.

I shook my head, smiling. "You know that's not gonna happen. We talked about this."

"No, you talked. I had a little talk in my head, trying to figure out how to change your mind." he told me smugly.

I leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss.

Everything in me fluttered at the touch like my whole being erupted into fluttering butterflies. All my blood rushed to my head, fogging my mind and effecting my balance enough for me to sway every so slightly. Every part of me wanted more...

But I pulled back, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "That's all you're getting, Juicy Boy." I smiled lightly. "Now good night."

His grin still in place, he stepped back. "Night, Princess." he winked before turning around and moving to his room.

I walked into mine, closing the door behind me. Even though shit wasn't going to plan, I still found myself smiling like a school girl with a crush. I just couldn't get that guy off my mind.

...

Jax had told me Opie was coming back to clear his name, since then I sat in my room reading my book. I knew when Ope got back, shit was going to hit the fan. So I was steering clear until it all settled.

I had looked over at my phone that sat on my desk, it vibrating every two minutes to remind me I had unread messages. But I didn't bother looking through them. I knew who they were from. Drew.

The sound of music and voices brought me back from my thoughts. Putting the book down I moved to the door, heading out to see if the coast was clear. When I saw Ope hugging everyone I smiled, rushing over to him. I jumped up, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed, catching me in a hug.

"I knew you didn't do it." I smiled from ear to ear.

"I'd never rat on family." he nodded, placing me back on the ground. As he did, he looked to my bandaged wrist. "What happened?"

"Cops man handled her to the ground." Tig walked out of the chapel, hate smothering his words. "Nearly gave her a goddamn concussion."

"You okay?" Ope frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax big guy. I'm all good." with that he nodded, turning to talk with his dad. I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over to see Juice standing behind me. "Hey." I smiled, turning to face him.

He nodded, gesturing for me to follow. We walked over to the bar where he grabbed a drink offering me one. I shook my head before sitting.

"What's up?" I asked as he took a seat as well.

"I've been thinking. With all the shit that's been going on with the ATF. Bobby getting arrested and Ope being set up. I wanna know why they went after you.

I stopped him there, my good mood gone. "Juice, I don't wanna talk about it." I warned.

But he just went on. "I mean Tara can lose her job for being around the club. Cherry nearly went to jail, Luann too. And Donna nearly spilled everything just so she can have a normal family."

"Juice-" I went to tell him the same bullshit, 'I don't know', 'I can handle it'. But he stopped me before I could get to that.

"There's gotta be something or they wouldn't come to you. You know what it is..."

"Juice!" I snapped.

He closed his mouth in an instant, looking at me shocked. "I just wanna know what they offered you."

Shaking my head I gave him a brief answer. "They promised to get my life back, get me out of this town! That's what they promised." I yelled moving away from the bar- by now everyone was looking at us. "Is that what you want to hear? Are you happy now?" my temper was reaching boiling point. "Why is it so important for everyone to know about my past?!" I asked before storming off to my room. My mood was shot, and all I wanted to do was disappear...

 **BaMbY**


	14. Charming's Heart

**SPOV**

I felt shitty. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at Juice the way I did last night. He was just asking a question. But I was so use to hiding everything I didn't feel like I could trust someone enough to let everything out.

My stomach grumbled, telling me I should get up and get some breakfast. So I pulled the blankets off me, pulling on some sweat pants and slipping my night dress off, replacing it with an oversized shirt.

Walking out of my room I headed towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I did so.

When I lowered my hands, opening my eyes, I came to a halt. "Oh, my God." I felt myself breaking at the scene before me.

Lying on top of the pool table was Juice and a woman, their underwear the only things on. She had her arms around him, resting her head on his chest, as he snored away.

Over on the couch I saw some movement. Chibs looked up at me, seeing the pain in my eyes. "Letti-" he stood up, wearing no pants, but luckily wearing underwear.

The girl who had been lying on top of him fell to the floor. "Ow!" she glared up at Chibs.

The noise woke Juice as he shook himself, looking around. "Huh? What? What's going-"

I turned and headed for the door, ignoring Chibs' calls, moving as fast as I could until I eventually stepped into a run.

I knew I'd left my car keys and phone in my room, but I didn't care. I didn't want to go get them. Not when it meant I had to be in that place with Juice a second longer than necessary. So instead I ran as fast as I could, heading for the foot path, not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

"Scarlett!" Chibs yelled.

Looking over my shoulder I saw both him and Juice bursting out the door of the club house, adjusting clothes as they watched me go. But I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I just kept going.

 **JPOV**

Chibs hit me across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

He gestured to where Scarlett had disappeared. "What do you think, you idiot?! You were warned not to mess around with her." he shook his head, walking back inside.

I followed, hoping I could cover my tracks and get things sorted before it got worse. "Nothing happened. She said no I moved on. Easy." but when he gave me a look that told me he though I was lying, I lifted my hands up in defense. "I swear. Nothing has happened, Chibs."

Shaking his head again he grabbed his jacket off the ground before pulling his phone out and dialing a number. After waiting a few seconds I could hear a phone ringing, the sound coming from down the hall. Looking in that direction I could see Scarlett's door open, the sound coming from inside the bedroom.

"Shit." Chibs hung up before dialing another number. It didn't take long before the person on the other end picked up. "Jax? Yeah, we got a problem..."

...

"What happened? Where is she?" Jax asked as soon as he walked into the clubhouse.

Chibs shrugged. "She just walked out of here, pissed. Not sure why." he lied, though I didn't know why he didn't just tell the truth. It wasn't like he was getting anything out of lying to Jax.

"What do you mean she just walked out? Something must've happened." Jax looked between the two of us.

"Maybe she got another call?" Chibs suggested. "Could be that asshole boyfriend you told us about during church."

Everyone now knew about Drew, though not all of it. Clay decided not to tell them about the dead ex's and the numerous hospital visits Scarlett had made in the last few years. But they did know he's been following and harassing her.

Jax sighed. "Have you tried calling her?"

"Phones here." I answered.

"We'll go look for her." he nodded as he started to head outside, Chibs and I following him. "There's a few places she might be." he pulled out his phone. "Yeah, Ope. Sorry man. It's Scar... She's run off." there was a pause before he nodded. "Yeah we'll meet you here."

 **SPOV**

I sat on a park bench- I don't know how long I had been there, all I knew was I'd found myself here and felt as if I could finally stop and breath now that I was far enough away from the clubhouse.

I remembered this place, this park. When I was growing up I used to come here to think. The first time I ever came here my dad had brought Jax and I to play do something different. It had been one of my favourite days. I could still remember the sound of my dad laughing as he chased as around.

There was another reason why I liked it. It was in the heart of Charming, the heart of my home town. Sitting here, on this bench, I knew where I was, and felt safe.

"You okay, Scarlett?"

I jumped, having not noticed someone moving towards me. Looking to my side I caught sight of Hale walking towards me. I sighed, not in the mood to talk to him- or anyone really. Standing, I got ready to walk off without a word.

But before I could leave he reached me, and grabbed my arm carefully, making sure he didn't hurt me but also making sure I couldn't go. "I'm just here to see if you're okay. I'm not with the ATF, I swear." he insisted.

I shrugged, not caring what he had to say. "You may as well be. I hear things you know, about you and the Feds getting friendly, trying to break Samcro down." I scoffed, remembering a different time... "Do you remember when we were friends?"

He didn't miss a beat replying. "I remember when we were more than that."

I spun to look at him then, glared. "You broke it off with me."

It was true. When we'd been growing up, Hale and I had dated. It wasn't anything too serious- but really when you're teenagers when is it really serious? I knew Jax didn't like Hale, which is why I went out with him, but also why we didn't really go public. It was kind of a secret- which made it all the more exciting, knowing I was going behind my family's back. We just made out every now and then, nothing more than that. But it was still something, and it still hurt when it was over.

"No, you told me your family would always come first. That _Samcro,_ would always come first." he shook his head. "You knew I would never fit in with that life." he shrugged. "And anyway. We were teenagers. Things have changed."

"You haven't." I noted.

"You have"

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "You need glasses David."

But he wouldn't give up. I could see he was set on fixing whatever was broken between us... "When you left town, I tried to find you. Your mum wouldn't tell me where she sent you, neither would Jax. But I tried." he followed me as I began to walk away.

"Mum didn't want anyone following me. She was worried it would make me come back and get involved with Samcro. There was a reason why she sent me to live with family away from here." I told him- not for the first time I might add. " And Jax hated you. From the moment he busted you kissing me behind the school gym." I called over my shoulder, an unwanted grin forming at the memories. "What seventeen year old dates a fourteen year old anyway?"

"If you have to ask me that question you really have no idea what you can do to a guy, Letti." he grabbed my arm again, turning me to look at him. "Just one look and I was weak at the knees. One bat of those pretty eyes and I was hooked. The moment you let me in I was wrapped around your finger- I'd do anything for you. You were under my skin, and even after all these years nothings changed."

I looked at him with wide eyes, having no idea he'd felt like this- now or before.

"Scar!"

I looked over Hale's shoulder, seeing Chibs, Opie, Jax and Juice heading our way.

Jax stormed up to us, glaring at Hale's hand that still held my arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I sighed, moving to stand between the two of them. "Jax, it's fine. He was just... trying to help." there wasn't a lot Jax wouldn't do to protect me- even if I didn't want or need his 'help'.

"We've been looking all over town for you." Opie stepped towards me, unintentionally taking the attention off Hale before Jax could rip into the cop. "You had us worried."

Behind him, I could see Juice, and all my anger started to boil again. "Maybe I didn't want to be found." I shrugged, glaring at Juice.

"I don't care. Let's go." Jax was clear set on getting me back to the clubhouse.

Before I could argue, Chibs spoke up. "Come on, Letti. Best we get you back." he gestured for me to follow.

As much as I didn't want to go with Juice, and I didn't want to let Jax win, and I actually wanted to learn more about how Hale felt about me... I couldn't say no to Chibs. He knew that. Jax knew that. They all did. Chibs was on of the few people who could get me to do almost anything- if I did everything he wanted I would have never flirted with Juice in the first place and gotten into this situation.

Nodding, I moved towards him.

Before I got far, Hale grabbed my arm again. I turned to him as he spoke again. "You know where to find me."

Smiling sweetly I stepped forward, brushed my lips against his softly in a gentle kiss. Moving back I gave a short nod. "Don't worry, Cowboy. I'll call if I need you."

He was clearly shocked, which had me grin as I turned around. That's when I saw the guys, making my grin grew just a little more. Ope was looking away, knowing that kiss was still enough to get Jax going. Jax was glaring at Hale as if he wanted to cop to just drop dead then and there. Chibs was shaking his head, hands on his hips, as he looked to me disapprovingly.

And then there was Juice. There were a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Jealousy. Confusing. Surprise. Anger. And maybe even a little hurt.

Satisfied I headed for the bikes, waiting as the guys stood where they were a moment longer- all of them hesitating, unsure what they should do. But it didn't take long before Chibs turned and followed me, the guys only a step behind me.

His disapproving look still in his eyes, Chibs handed me his spare helmet without saying a word. We both got on his bike, my arms moving to wrap around him securely as he waited for Jax to ride off. Once my brother was off the guys all followed as my disappointment grew. I was not looking forward to going back to the clubhouse...

...

I was in my room, getting ready for Abel's home coming. I zipped up my strapless black dress, not really feeling the excitement of going to the party. Sure, I was happy Abel was coming home. But I knew everyone else would be there... including Juice.

"You in there?" I heard Chibs from the other side of the door.

"Yeah." I called back, running a brush through my hair. "You can come in."

He opened the door and walked in before taking a seat on my bed. He watched me fondly, like a father watching his daughter get ready for a date or a formal or something along those lines. Though I could only imagine what that would be like seeing as my dad hadn't been around when I started going out like that. Instead I'd been living with people I'd hardly known while my real family were here in Charming.

Fixing the gold heart necklace I always wore, I looked at Chibs through the mirror. "You okay?"

"Should be askin' you that, love." he gave a short nod. "I'm good. Just thinkin' about my own daughter. You remind me of her. Haven't seen her in years..." there was a distant sadness in his voice. It was rare to hear Chibs talking about his life before Charming and Samcro.

I turned to face him then. "Do I look like her?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothin' like that. You just have the same heart as her. You're both very kind and innocent..." he sighed. "I worry about you, Letti. I know you're upset because of Juice."

Not reacting to the fact he knew, I shrugged. "Who?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to him, pulling on my black pumps. Juice had hurt me- even though I had no real right to be hurt- so as far as I was concerned, he didn't existed.

He gave me a gentle nudge. "Aye, girl. Don't be like that. He's just an idiot. Don't worry about him."

I reached behind me, grabbing my red leather jacket. "I'm not worried." I pulled the jacket on, pretending not to have a care in the world. But I knew he could see past my walls. I knew he could tell I was lying. "Can we go now?"

Not pressing me on this anymore, he nodded and stood up. "You can ride with me." he offered as I followed him out.

...

I sat on the table in Jax's dinning room, beer in hand as I waited for my brother to come home with Abel. Everyone was here, ready to see and hold the baby. I was avoiding most of them though, not in the mood to deal with anything. I just wanted to see my nephew, congratulate Jax, politely have a beer or two, and then go home to sleep.

"Hey, Scarlett, right?" I looked over to see Donna- Opie's wife- heading towards me.

I nodded, putting my beer down. "Yeah. That's me."

She smiled, a little nervously. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. When I saw you hugging Ope at the fair I was under the impression you were competition or something. But we talked it out, he told me you're just friends."

I laughed- a real, full, laugh. "Ope and me? No way." I shook my head, trying to calm myself. "He's like a brother, and Jax would kill him."

She laughed too, her nerves gone as she came to stand by me. "I take it Jax is a little over protective?"

"A little?" I scoffed. " Try a lot. He even has rules for who I can and can't date that would keep me from even thinking about dating Ope." I lifted one finger. "Rule number one- no club boyfriend." I lifted a second finger. "Rule number two- no club hook ups." I lifted a third. "Rule number three- don't even think about breaking rules one and two." I finished, making Donna laugh harder.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Ope smiled, walking towards Donna before he wrapped his arms around her.

I grinned, lifting my beer again. "Yeah, just telling her Jax's rules." I told him before taking a drink.

He nodded. "No club boyfriend. No club hook up. Don't break the first two rules."

Donna looked up at him. "They're real?"

"Oh yeah." Ope laughed.

"Hey!" Piney cheered as the others clapped, causing the three of as to look over at what was going on.

I jumped off the table, Donna and Ope following as we rounded the corner to see Jax walk in with Abel in his arms and a woman walking behind him, followed by mum. Jax had the widest grin I'd ever seen. He looked so happy, and I found myself feeling proud and happy for him. He was going to be a great dad.

Clay offered Abel a beer jokingly. "He ready for his first brewski?" everyone laughed. "Come on. Just you and grandpa, huh?"

"Letti." mum walked around Jax, holding the hand of the woman that had walked in with them. "This is Wendy, Abel's mum."

I smiled politely, having heard stories about her. "Hi." I offered her my hand.

She looked to Gemma and then to me, shocked. "Letti? As in Scarlett? Jax's sister?" she shook my hand.

"The one and only." I nodded.

She smiled from ear to ear. "It's so nice to finally meet you." she said before pulling me into a hug.

I froze, unsure of what to do.

Mum looked at me, seeing how uncomfortable I was and tapped Wendy on the shoulder. She let go of me, turning to my mum.

"Come on, lets go say hi to everyone." mum nodded. Wendy gave me a little wave before following my mum through the crowd of people.

 **JPOV**

I sat on the couch with Chibs, a girl hanging on each of us. The one who had set her eyes on me seemed to think running her hands up and down my chest and laughing at everything I said would get me to sleep with her- which I was probably going to do anyway. Every night I've gone to bed alone, dreaming about Scarlett. It only made me wake up more hot and bothered than I'd been before falling asleep. So if sleeping with someones else would help, then so be it.

In the corner of my eye I could see Scarlett talking with Donna, laughing away. It was the first time she actually looked like she was enjoying herself. Jax had let her hold Abel, and it seemed the little guy made her light up.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Gemma walked up to them, holding her hands out.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, smile never falling. "Five more minutes?" but when Gemma continued to stand there with her arms open, she gave him up.

Watching her mum walk off with Abel, rocking him in her arms, Scarlett's smile fell, and guilt washed over me. I knew she was still upset because of me, but no matter how many times I tried to talk to her, she just walked off. I had no idea what I was going to do...

"Hey, baby." the girl hanging off me grinned. "You want a drink or something?"

 **SPOV**

I headed back into the dinning room, sitting on the table.

It wasn't long before Donna walked back in and joined me. "You okay?" she asked out of the blue.

I nodded, watching Juice talk to some girl from Luann's porn business. "Just dandy." I grumbled, grabbing my beer before taking a big drink as I kept my eyes on the two of them.

The girl placed a hand on Juice's arm, laughing at whatever he said and he smiled. It had already been bad, but seeing him smile at her like that... I could feel my temper boiling.

 **BaMbY**


	15. Staking Her Claim

**SPOV**

The night went by. Everyone was having fun- including myself. Tara ended up joining Donna and I in the dinning room, watching Jax and Wendy with jealous eyes.

"You know, you don't have to worry about him with her." I told Tara, taking a drink from my third beer.

She shrugged. "He has a kid with her. They'll always have a connection, you know?"

Donna nodded. "I get it. But Jax isn't interested in Wendy. He likes you Tara, and only you."

"Exactly." I agreed, looking back to the others.

My eyes landed on the girl who hadn't left Juice's side, laughing at what he said, touching his arm and chest every now and then suggestively. They'd moved away from the rest of the crowd, standing in the doorway of the kitchen by the front door. I could tell it was only a matter of time before they left to go back to the clubhouse...

I wondered if things were the same between us as it was between Tara and Jax. Did Juice only want me? Or was I just a girl and nothing special? I knew he was more than just a guy to me. That's why I was hurting so much. It's why I was jealous and angry that there was someone else sitting with him, and touching him.

"You okay, Letti?" Tara asked, seeing me grip my bottle tightly.

Donna followed my gaze and looked over at Juice. "Is there something going on between you two? I thought the club was off limits?" she noted.

Tara turned to Juice as well before shaking her head. "Letti, don't let it get to you."

The girl leaned forward, placing a kiss on Juice's neck and whispered something in his ear which caused him to grin and place an arm around her.

That was it. I downed my drink, jumping off the table and fixing up my hair. "How do I look?" I asked the girls.

Tara didn't look so sure. "If Jax sees you-"

"Donna?" I turned to my new friend.

She nodded slowly. "You look good. But I don't think-"

I turned away, moving to Juice. I was determined now. What I wanted, I was getting.

I grabbed his shirt, pulling him away from the whore who protested. But I just kept going until I had him outside. I didn't care if anyone else saw- though I doubted hey had seeing as they were all too busy celebrating. All I cared about was staking my claim on what I wanted.

"What the hell are you doing?" he looked at me pissed and confused.

I pushed him against the wall before pressing my lips against his in a heated and angry kiss.

Moving back- out of breath- I looked him in the eyes, seeing them cloud over. "You're not taking her to bed tonight. You're taking me."

He looked at me for a moment- just a split second- as if trying to figure out if he had actually heard right or if he was drunk and had miss heard. But looking at me for that slight moment, he saw the clear message in my eyes.

He grabbed my hand, dragging me to his bike where he handed me a helmet before getting on. I got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist before he sped off. I could tell I wasn't the only one dying to get back to the clubhouse...

...

Juice pushed me against the wall in his room, lips pressed against mine in a heated kiss. He grabbed the door, slamming it closed and locking it before grabbing my waist, pulling me against him. I tugged my jacket off, dropping it on the ground. His lips moved to my bare shoulders, sucking and nibbling on my skin. I slid his cut off his shoulders, moving my hands to tug on his shirt. He stepped back, pulling his shirt up and over his head before trowing it on the ground.

He pulled me to him, lips back on mine, tongues fighting for dominance. I moaned against his lips, feeling his hands look for the zip on my dress. I pushed him back, reaching behind me and started to unzip it. But he turned me around, finishing the job for me, kissing my neck as he did so. As it fell to the ground, Juice went straight for my bra, unhooking it and throwing it away.

He turned me around again, pushing me against the desk in his room. Kissing me once again. He pushed everything off the desk before lifting me and placing me on it, standing between my legs. I moaned, feeling the lump in his pants press against my thigh. He fumbled with the button of his jeans before he pulled his pants down, his boxers going with them in an instant.

Seeing him stand before me, completely naked I had never felt so hot in my life. My skin heated at the thought of him being inside of me.

He crashed his lips on mine, passion and want pouring out of him. "Bed?" he asked between kisses. I couldn't talk, simply nodding.

He lifted me off the desk, wrapping my legs around him, taking us to the bed. He placed me down and I scooted back, grabbing his arm and pulling him on top of me. He tore my lace underwear off, patience running thin. I groaned when he pushed into me- filling me. It was incredible.

He pushed in deep, all the way and stayed there as he nibbled on my neck.

"Juice!" I clawed at his back, legs wrapping around him.

He started to move, groaning in my ear as he slammed into me faster and harder. "So good!" he grunted, lips pressing against my neck. "Yes. Oh, yes." he moved in a way that had my toes curl and eyes roll. "Oh, God!"

The room filled with the smell of sex and sweaty bodies as we moaned and panted, holding on to each other like animals. His hand moved in between us, finding the sensitive numb between my legs and rubbing it. I could feel myself getting closer as he moved harder, running me faster.

"Juice!" I screamed, digging my claws into his back as my body exploded into pure passion and ecstasy.

Grunting he slammed into me one last time before releasing. He rolled over next to me, pulling me to his side, panting. "Wow."

I nodded. "Yeah, you could say that again."

He laughed, kissing my head. "Where the hell did that come from?"

I looked up at him. "I didn't want to wake up tomorrow and find you lying on the pool table with that girl from Jax's." I admitted.

He sighed. "Scarlett, nothing happened last night, I swear. I was going to, but I passed out before anything could happen."

"Oh..." I shifted slightly. "But I thought-"

"And anyway." he interrupted me. "You kissed Hale today. What's up with that?" he noted.

I shrugged. "He's an ex."

"Hale? You dated Hale?" he laughed. "And here I thought you only went for the bad boy type."

"What made you think that? I'm here with you." I joked.

He rolled over, tickling me. "Pretty sure being a Son puts me in the bad-boy category."

"Okay. Okay." I laughed as he kept tickling me. "You're bad. The baddest of the bad. Now stop. _Please_."

He stopped suddenly, looking down at me with that melt-able grin. "You should get jealous more often. This was fun."

I slapped his chest playfully. "I wasn't jealous!"

"Oh really?" he leaned closer.

I nodded, kissing his cheek. "Just drop it, Ortiz."

A knock on the door had Juice off me and standing in an instant. He looked to the door and then to me, panic in his eyes. "What if it's Jax? Or Clay? Or anyone?" he whispered.

I got up, moving to stand behind the door so when he opened it I wouldn't be seen.

He pulled on some pants before unlocked the door, opening it and nodded to whoever had knocked. "What's up?"

"Been trying to call you." it was Kip. "There was an accident... Donna's dead."

My heart sunk.

 _Donna... Dead?_ No. It wasn't possible. We'd just been laughing together an hour or so ago. _How could she be dead? Why? Why her? What happened?_ My breathing began to quicken uncontrollably as a million scenarios filled my mind.

"What happened?" Juice asked, his voice telling me he was ready for action.

"I don't know. Clay wants us down there now. He gave me the location. Get dressed, we gotta go." Kip said before walking off.

Juice closed the door, turning to me. Silent tears poured down my face as I tried to control my breathing. "Shit. Scarlett." he pulled me into his arms, holding me to him. "You gotta calm down or you'll make yourself sick. Just breath."

"She's dead, Juice." I sobbed against his shoulder. "She's gone."

"Don't worry." he kissed my forehead, stepping back. "Whoever did this will get what's coming for them. You should stay here. I'll be back."

But I shook my head. "I wanna come. For Ope."

He sighed, nodding. "Okay. You should get dressed. But be quick." he told me, throwing his shirt on.

...

I held on to Juice as we rode towards the flashing lights. Kip hadn't asked why I was at the clubhouse or why I was coming. We just left. When we got there I jumped off Juice's bike and dropped the helmet to the ground before running over to Ope. He knelt on the ground, holding Donna's face as he cried into her hair.

Chibs- who was standing with Jax- grabbed me, trying to stop me from seeing Donna. But I had already seen her lying there, bloodied head.

"Oh my, God." I choked, falling against Chibs, sobbing. "Oh my, God!" I held on to Chibs' cut, crying. "No, no, no. No!"

He held me tight, patting my head, trying to calm me. "Don't look, Letti. Don't look." he made sure I couldn't see her.

"I got her." Juice said from behind me. I let go of Chibs throwing my arms around Juice, bawling my eyes out as I buried my face in his neck. "Don't worry. I got you." he held me close, arms wrapped around me. "I won't let them hurt you." he nodded, kissing my forehead. "I got you."

 **BaMbY**


	16. Tattooed Memory

**SPOV**

I woke up in Juice's arms. After coming back to the clubhouse last night he'd brought me to bed. When he went to leave, I had grabbed his arm, hoping he'd stay... and he did.

I felt horrible, even more exhausted then I had felt before I fell asleep. I had tossed and turned all night, my nightmares filled with Donna's lifeless body on the ground.

I sat up, turning to look at Juice as he slept. He'd helped me get out of my clothes last night and into one of my old shirts. He hadn't even changed himself, just curled up next to me, holding me as I cried. I leaned in closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened, eyes looking around my room confused until they landed on me. "Hey." he sat up, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged, moving so I could sit back and rest my head on his chest. "I just feel so bad for Ope. I mean, while you slept in here last night, holding me... Ope was all alone." I grabbed his hand, intertwining our finger. "I feel so guilty. But I don't think I would have gotten any sleep without you last night."

He kiss the top of my head. "I'm just glad it wasn't you. What if you had stayed at the party and decided to go with Donna? You'd both be gone." he sighed.

I looked up at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "I'm fine. I promise."

He nodded, kissing my forehead. "I should probably get up." he groaned, resting his head on my bedhead. "If the guys find me in here... well I still think no matter what happened last night, they'd kill me."

I nodded, sitting up. "Yeah, you're right." I sighed.

He stood up, walking around the bed to the door. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, offering him a small smile. "Sure."

...

I sat in the baby's room, Abel in my arms. With the guys all off doing things, I didn't want to be at the club alone. So I had come to Jax's, knowing mum would be there. Unfortunately, so was Wendy, but I just had to deal with that.

"Hey." mum knocked on the open door.

I offered her a smile. "What's up?" I asked halfheartedly.

"Just checking in on you..." she walked in, sitting on the lounge. "I saw you leave with Juice last night. Is something going on between the two of you?"

"No offense mum." I looked up at her, rocking Abel gently in my arms. "But I don't really feel like talking about this kind of stuff right after Donna died."

"I'm just concerned. You know I don't think it'd be good for you to become someone's Old Lady. You don't need to turn out like the rest of us."

"Mum, I'm not talking about this. Not now."

She shook her head. "Then when? I see you around the club, Letti. I see how his eyes are following you every where you go. He's got his mind set on you, and nothing else. And before you know it, you'll be pulled into this life. You'll never get out. Do you want that?"

I stood up, placing Abel in the cot. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But like I said. I'm not going to talk to you about this. Not now." I grabbed my bag off the ground, moving to the door.

Mum was right behind me. "Where are you going?"

"To the clubhouse. They should be back by now." I called over my shoulder, walking out.

...

I grabbed some clothes for tomorrow, shoving them into a bag along with some pj's and anything I'd need for the night. As I packed, Juice walked past my door, seeing me shove clothes in the bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping in, hands in pockets.

I sighed. "I need some girl time. So I called Tara and asked if I could stay there the night."

"I can call Gem, get her to come here-" he offered.

But I shook my head. "I can't talk to her right now. All she wants is to know what's going on between us. She's worried you're trying to lure me into being your Old Lady." I sighed.

"Maybe I am." he walked towards me.

"Jax." I looked up at Juice. "Think about him. Think about what you'll lose. Maybe they won't kill you. Maybe they'll just make you transfer or something. Then you'll have to leave town. Am I really worth all that?"

"Maybe you are." he shrugged.

I scoffed. "Well, maybe one day you'll find out. But for now. I think we should just keep some distance between us. With everyone grieving... I know things seem to get worse when shit goes down."

"Or..." he leaned forward, placing a kiss on my lips- soft and caring. "We just keep this between us, and no one will find out."

"You think that's a good idea?"

He answered, by pressing his lips against mine again, only this time a little harder. I knew then, we were going to get ourselves in trouble...

...

As much as Juice had wanted me to stay, I'd insisted that I needed this time away from everyone and everything. I just needed some girl time. And after last night- before losing Donna- I'd found the friendship Tara and I once had was still there, just waiting to be found again. Which is how I ended up at her house.

I dropped my bag on the floor by the spare bed.

"I know it's not much, I don't usually have visitors." Tara smiled kindly.

I sat on the bed. "No, it's perfect. Thanks for letting me stay."

She nodded, coming to sit next to me. "This doesn't have anything to do with Juice does it? I mean, last night at the party..."

I shook my head. "You're not going to judge me, are you? 'Cause I'll just leave-"

"I'm not judging, Letti. I actually think- out of all the Sons- he's probably one of the better choices." she grinned. "At least it wasn't Tig."

I laughed. "No. Don't get me wrong, I love Tig to bits. But I don't think I could handle all his creepiness." Tara laughed too, and it felt like we were both teens again.

Our laughing stopped as Tara looked to me thoughtfully. "You know, when you left Ope didn't talk to Jax for about half a year. He hated him for not stopping Gemma from sending you away... He was so hung up on you. I always thought the two of you would end up together. At least then, Jax would trust the guy you were with."

"There was this one time, when he'd told me he was going to marry me when we grew up." I admitted. "He was about thirteen at the time. We were at the clubhouse, hanging around when he just came up to me and told me he loved me. But then I left town. I always knew he'd join Samcro when he grew up, and I wasn't allowed to date a member. Plus he was my brother's best friend... It was never gonna happen." I shrugged, smiling lightly at the memory of how sweet he'd been. "I'm happy he and Donna found each other... and I'm sorry he lost her."

We fell into a silence, both just staring at the ground. Minutes went by before Tara broke the silence.

"What about you? He found Donna... who have you found? Juice?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't even know the answer to that. All I know is he wants something that can get him killed..."

She nodded, turning to me. "What do you want?"

There was one word to answer the question, and I didn't even have to think about it. "Him."

...

I sat on Tara's spare bed, dressed in my dress for Donna's funeral. A sweet dress that feel just above my knees, with long lace sleeves and a sweet-heart neckline. My hair was pulled into a fish tail plait, a plain black head band pulling it out of my face. I wore my black rose ear rings and my gold heart necklace. I slipped on my velvet black heels, that had bows on them, hoping I looked okay for the funeral.

"Scarlett?" Tara knocked on the closed door.

I got up, moving to open it where I found her in simple black pants, a button-up black shirt. Yet no matter how plain her clothes were, she still looked like a respectable, beautiful woman.

"You ready to go?" she asked, hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I answered with a sigh, trying to fight the urge to cry.

...

I walked up to the gathering crowd, Tara held my hand as we moved to the seats set out for everyone. We sat down, both of us quiet, hands not letting go. We had been close in high school, she was basically my only friend that wasn't a club member. We needed each other's strength at that moment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder looking up to see Chibs nod down at me. "You alright, love?"

I shook my head, the tears I had been fighting back silently falling before I stood and wrapped my arms around him. As I pulled back I saw Kip standing next to Chibs, stepping away from the Scotsman I pulled him in for a hug as well.

The priest cleared his throat and I turned as everyone began to settle and gather around. Sitting down again I reached over and grabbed Tara's hand once the priest began; his words drowned out by the blankness in my mind from the pain and sorrow I felt.

Across from me my eyes landed on Ope and his kids, Ellie and Kenny, all of them so empty looking. I'd never wish this upon anyone, ever.

As I looked around seeing so many people gathered for the service, I didn't see the one person I thought would defiantly be here, for Ope, for everyone... Jax.

I stood up, moving to the roses placed there for us, grabbing one and moving to the wooden coffin where many other flowers had been laid. I kissed it, a tear falling on to the petals before laying it down among the others. Ope nodded this thanks, and I turned, my eyes landing on Juice who had been standing by Tara this whole time. He looked at me, and I could see how much he wanted to help me, to tell me everything was okay. But he also knew he couldn't not here. Not after Donna, and not in front of everyone.

I looked to the ground, moving to sit next to Tara. As I gazed up, I found myself looking at Jax, as he headed towards us. Tara stood, grabbing his cut from Juice before walking over to Jax, helping him put it on.

They kissed, and I found myself looking to Wendy and mum- seeing them disappointed. Wendy also heart broken.

Tara came back to join me as Jax grabbed one of the flowers, looking to the group opposite me before kissing the flower and placing it on the pile. He turned, walking off, my eyes following him as he disappeared into the cemetery.

The funeral ended and I stood, being one of the first to move. I walked to Juice, seeing him watch me before I stood right in front of him.

I reached for his hand, intertwining our fingers, looking up at him. His eyes held question and worry as he looked around at the others. But by now everyone was up and talking, most making their way to their cars or bikes before heading for the club house where I had no doubt there'd be a farewell party.

But at that moment, I no longer cared. "I don't want to be alone." I admitted. "Take me home."

The worry in his eyes vanished as he nodded, pulling me into his arms. I felt him kiss my forehead as he held me. "What ever you need." he sighed.

As we separated, I knew I should have gone to talk to Tara, or mum, or anyone, especially Opie. But instead I followed Juice as he lead me to his bike, jumping on behind him and wrapping my arms around him tightly as I rested my chest against his back. Then we were off.

...

"You know, Jax can show up at any minute." Juice reminded me, his lips brushing my ear.

He leaned against the wall in the main room, his arms wrapped around me with my back pressed against his chest. Everyone was gathered around, drinking and hanging out, saying their farewells to Donna.

I shrugged. "I'm not asking you to take me to bed when everyone will see us go there. Heck, we're not even kissing. I just-" I rested my head against him. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

He squeezed me comfortingly. "I'm here as long as you need me."

I looked over to the bar, seeing Happy showing some girls his tattoos. Seeing them, I had an idea. "I want to get a tattoo." I stepped away from Juice.

"What?" he grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "What for?" as soon as he asked the question I started to unzip my dress causing his eyes to go wide. "What are you doing? People will see-"

Turning around and moving my dress over a little so I was still covered but he could see my back, I gave him a view of one of my tattoos. It was an angel right behind my heart about the size of a thumb, with three little stars by it.

I felt his fingers brush my skin. "How did I not notice this before?"

I looked over my shoulder at him with a grin. "You were preoccupied with the idea of finally getting me."

He smiled back, fingers still on my skin. "What are the stars for?"

"The small one is for the lady who I worked for that passed and left me everything. The other two... they're bigger because they represent my little brother and dad." I answered sadly. "A star for a loved one."

Juice nodded, now understanding why I wanted a tattoo. He adjusted the dress to cover me, before leading me to the bar where we caught the attention of Happy and Tig as I sat on one of the stools and moved my dress over again. Juice grabbed a girl who I assumed did the tattoos before she disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing, Lett?" Tig asked, eyes wide with anger as he looked at Juice. "Fix your dress up." he told me.

I leaned forward as the girl came back with tattooing equipment, resting my head on my arms that were folded on the bar. "Tig, shut up." I said simply.

"You okay?" Juice asked, standing on the other side of the bar, watching me expectantly like he was waiting for me to freak out. "You ready?"

I looked over at the girl. "I want a star, with the others." I explained to her. "Just try to make it like the rest. But make it's size in between. I don't want it too small or too big."

She nodded and I heard the buzzing of the tattoo gun before the feel of it on my skin. I looked back at Juice, not bothered one bit. I'm not sure if it's because I was brought up to be tough, or I just handled pain well. But I had never been affected by tattoos like so many people had warned me I would be.

The buzzing stopped and as I turned I saw the girl grabbing a small bandage to cover the new star. But I shook my head, sitting up and doing my dress back up. "Don't worry. I don't need it." I shrugged.

Juice grinned. "I swear I thought you would wince or something but you just... it was like you were day dreaming or something." he said proudly.

"Haven't you seen a girl get a tattoo before?"

"Well," he shrugged. "Yeah. But I've never seen a girl sit there like... like-"

"A guy?" I finished.

Happy's hand landed on my un-tattooed shoulder. "You know, seeing you there like that, well..." he looked at me suggestively.

"Seriously? Here? Now?" Tig gestured around as at the people gathered for Donna's wake. When Happy just shrugged, Tig pulled him back. "Don't even think about it, Hap." he said before dragging Happy away.

Once they were gone I turned to Juice, and I couldn't help but noticed how he was glaring at Happy. I was sure he was mentally stabbing the guy to death over and over. To be honest, it made me feel good. As if I had power over him, but he also had a sort of claim on me now- like no one else can touch me because part of me is his. It made me feel secure, wanted, and well... right.

"You a little jealous, Ortiz?" I asked, stepping closer to him with a light grin.

He gave a short nod, not denying anything. "You could say that."

"Come on, Juicy boy." I grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. I glared at the sweet butts occupy the space. "Move."

They just looked up at me. "Who the hell do you think you are?" one asked.

Juice stepped forward, looking down at them and just like that they were gone. He dropped on the couch, pulling me down with him. We sat there, one of his arms around me, while I held his other hand, our fingers playing with each other.

"You know, for the last few months since you got here, everything's been different. At least for me. And after seeing what happened with Ope, losing Donna. I just." he paused looking for the right words. "This life is dangerous, I never know what's gonna happen to me." he sighed. "I just- I mean-"

I looked up at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Juice?"

"Honestly, you're worth the risk, Scarlett." he finally said, and it completely caught me off guard.

I smiled up at him, though I knew it didn't reach my eyes. "Honestly? I'm not."

 **The End...**

 **BaMbY**


End file.
